We'll Be Alright
by fullyBleach
Summary: 16 year old Hinamori Momo leads 2 very different lives: 1 as a professional model, 1 as a high school soccer player. Momo is set on keeping her 2 worlds separate but what happens when pro. soccer star Hitsugaya Toushiro becomes a part of both her lives?
1. 2 different worlds

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfic so i hope you guys like it. That's all I gotta say (lol soz, dunno what to write up here..) Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

><p>"Hinamori!" yelled Tatsuki as she frantically passed the soccer ball over to her raven haired teammate. The raven haired girl was more than ready for the pass as she ran towards the goal. The ball made contact with her right foot and she dribbled it forward, her chocolate brown eyes focusing on the goal just a few metres ahead of her.<p>

"30 seconds left of the game folks, only 30 seconds. Will Karakura High's soccer legend be able to make the final goal?" the commentator said over the loud speaker. Like every other spectator the commentator's eyes were anxiously glued on the young dark haired girl as she kicked the ball up in mid air with her right foot.

The insanely tall goalie prepared herself to lunge to the left side of the goal which Hinamori was supposedly aiming for with her right foot. However at the very last second Hinamori lifted her left leg and shot the ball into the far right corner of the goal.

As the muddy soccer ball ceased its spinning in the net the crowd erupted and the stadium was filled with cheers, shouts, screams and whistles.

Hinamori, the raven haired girl, was soon caught in the choking embraces of her screaming teammates. As Tatsuki ran over to join her teammates, she couldn't help but smirk at the dumbstruck gape of the other team's goalie who was still on the ground after her dramatic dive.

"And Karakura High has defeated Ruyon High with a final score of 1-0 making them the winners of this year's national secondary girls' soccer league! The winning goal there was scored by Hinamori Momo the soccer star of Karakura High's Infernos who have just won their 5th national in a row!" the commentator shouted through the speakers making the crowd cheer louder.

Hinamori felt her feet losing contact with the ground beneath her and felt her cheeks heat up when she realized that she was being lifted up by her coach, Shihouin Yoruichi, an attractive dark skinned lady with a boyish personality. Hinamori landed back on the ground and Tatsuki ruffled her hair.

"Nice work Squirt" said Tatsuki.

Hinamori looked up at the taller girl with short, spiky, black hair and her smile widened.

"Thanks Captain"

"TATSUKI-CHAAAN!" screamed a cheerful girl with 2 flower clips in her long caramel colored hair as she threw her arms around her best friend, Tatsuki.

"That was the most A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. game Tatsuki-chan" said the girl who then turned to face Hinamori, her smile never leaving her face. "And the most A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. goal Hinamori-chan!"

"Arigatou, Orihime-san" replied Hinamori. Suddenly, Hinamori found herself stuck in a neck-breaking hug and almost suffocating from her face being buried in a large pair of breasts.

"I'm soooo proud of you Momo-chaan" screamed an over-excited strawberry blonde. When she heard no reply, the strawberry blonde looked down to see the smaller girl struggling to be free of her grasp.

"Oops," said the strawberry blonde as she released Hinamori from the hug and looked at her now red face, "sorry, Momo-chan, guess I got a little too excited huh?"

"Yea, I think you did too Rangiku-san" giggled Hinamori as she looked up at her bestfriend. Just then a second pair of arms wrapped themselves around Hinamori's small waist.

Hinamori turned her head slightly to see a perverted look on Chizuru's face. The dark pink headed girl was practically drooling when she opened her mouth to say something only to get kicked in the head by an annoyed petite girl with black hair.

"Stay. Away. From. Her!" screamed the black haired girl. "Nice goal by the way Momo."

"Ahaha…thanks Rukia-san"

"Oooh, this calls for a party ne? Momo-chan, Rukia-chan?" squealed the still very excited Rangiku.

"Yosh! A party!" said Rukia punching her fist up in the air.

"Are you sure Rangiku-san? I-"

"'Course I'm sure," said Rangiku as she cut Hinamori off. "so my place at 7 ne?"

"Oi Tatsuki, Orihime-chan! Party at 7, my place kaaay?" screamed Rangiku to Tatsuki who was holding Chizuru back from attacking Orihime.

"Kaaay, Rangiku-saaan," came the reply from Orihime.

Hinamori smiled contentedly as she looked at the cheerful faces of her friends and teammates on the grassy field. A loud car horn beeped and Hinamori turned to see a shiny blue BWV convertible parked by the stadium.

"Your second life calls," Rangiku whispered in her ear.

"Mou…the game just ended and now you've got work?" said Rukia frowning.

"Sorry guys…I'll cya later," Hinamori smiled sheepishly as she grabbed her sports bag and ran over to the car.

"Hey Momo-chan, great game huh" said a cheery older girl with mid length blue hair as she winked at Hinamori.

"Thanks Ayame-san" smiled Hinamori after getting in the car.

"Sorry for ruining the mood back there Momo-chan but don't worry we're finishing early today"

"Its fine Ayame-san and thanks again."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Looks like right winger Abarai Renji is having difficulting getting past the two members of Espada..." said the commentator over the speakers.

Renji was desperately searching for someone to pass the ball to and as soon as he saw the 69 tattoo the red head kicked the ball over to number 11, Hisagi, a man with spiky dark hair and 3 scars running down his face.

Hisagi headed the ball over to the young midfielder with naturally white hair, Hitsugaya who wore the number 10 shirt. Hitsugaya caught the ball on his chest and dribbled it past 2...3...4 defenders that lunged at him, he then dodged the slide tackle from the 5th defender earning him loud cheers as he continued towards the goal.

"Yeeeea, come on, you're not gonna make it past me, number ten," the huge, near-bald goalie of Espada called Yammy shouted to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya kicked the ball up into the air with his right foot and smirked when he saw Yammy preparing to dive into the left side of the goal.

* * *

><p>In her dressing room Hinamori's eyes were glued onto the flatscreen TV infront of her which was airing the live soccer game between Shinigami and Espada as she attempted to blowdry her hair, which was wet from her shower, but failing miserably. She could feel her heart beating faster from the anticipation as she saw number 10, Hitsugaya kick the ball up in the air.<p>

_He's gonna do the move, the one I copied for my final shot for goal..._

Hinamori watched as Hitsugaya quickly moved to the left and in one swift movement, raised his left leg and kicked the ball with the back of his left foot making it shoot through the air straight into the right hand corner of the goal. Then the crowd erupted into cheers, shouts, screams, and Hinamori couldn't help but jump up from her seat too cheering ...and dropping the expensive hairdryer at the same time.

"Woah there, calm down girlie," chuckled Suki, the make-up artist, who picked up the hairdryer from off the floor.

Hinamori scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly before apologizing to Suki then sitting back down in her seat as the older girl began fixing her hair for her photoshoot.

Hinamori looked back to the TV screen which showed the Shinigami soccer team which the camera was now zooming up on as then huddled together to celebrate their win. Hinamori looked at the centre of the circle where the famous soccer star, Hitsugaya Toshiro was now being carried by his teammates.

_Mou...I'll never get the kick as perfect as he does..._

Noticing the raven haired girl staring intensely at the handsome white haired boy on the screen, Suki smirked.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" Suki teased causing Hinamori's face to heat up.

"H-he...I-I just think he's a really good player...thats all, I mean he is the youngest ever to make it on that team," said Hinamori as she looked at up the pretty brunette who just giggled.

"Mmhmm..." Suki replied while moving infront of Hinamori to apply blush on her pretty and flawless face.

"Mou...Suki-san" Momo huffed and pouted jokingly at the brunette.

Suki chuckled, "Come on it was just a joke Peachie." Hinamori sighed as she turned her eyes back to the TV screen.

"You're one weird girl Peachie. I mean how can you be a great model and soccer player at the same time? Modelling and soccer does not go together, it's the strangest combination Peach."

"Hmm...I don't know Suki-san, I guess it is a little weird..."

Hinamori loved playing soccer and her mom and her were big fans of FC Barcelona, Shinigami, etc. Hinamori, a sophomore had just turned 16 a couple of weeks ago and was the school's soccer legend along with her team captain Arisawa Tatsuki.

Hinamori lived with her mom but their finances weren't so good especially after her mom got leukemia so Hinamori took up the job offer from Ayame (her manager and now good friend along with Suki) and went into modelling to earn more money for her mom and her.

She loved her job but didn't want her soccer mates finding out because it seemed awkward being a soccer player and a model at the same time. To prevent her soccer mates from finding out Ayame gave her the stage name Peachie to hide her real identity. The only people that know her secret (other than her mom, Ayame and Suki) are her two best friends Matsumoto Rangiku, and Kuchiki Rukia.

"Well we've got a nice surprise lined up for you for tomorrow's photoshoot Peachie."Said Suki.

Hinamori tilted her head to the side with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't worry, think of it as a congrats from Ayami and I for your amazing goal today Peachie" Suki said winking at her then re-focusing on doing her makeup.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Shinigami locker rooms<em>

"Great game guys, no practice tomorrow, yous deserve a break but I'm expecting all of you on Sunday morning. We still got a game next Friday." Urahara Kisuke, the coach of Shinigami was telling his team as they packed away their things to go home. But it seemed like everyone just tuned out after hearing about the break tomorrow.

"Yo Toshiro-"a tall orange haired boy began but was cut off by Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki, its Hitsugaya don't call me by my first name" retorted the white haired boy.

"Chill Shorty," Renji said as he walked over to them.

"Who's that you're calling short?" Toshiro asked as he grabbed his sports bag a stood up glaring at Renji.

_Man I swear he's had one of the fastest growth spurts ever... _thought Kurosaki Ichigo as he recalled the time when Hitsugaya first got selected for the team and was only up to his shoulder but now the younger boy was practically taller than him and it didn't look as if he was gonna stop growing anytime soon.

"Well, anyway you wanna hang out tomorrow? My place? I'll call over some of the others too since we hardly ever get a break." Ichigo said breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Nah, can't. I'm...busy"

"You're what? On the ONE day we get a break from that damned Urahara" Renji said frustrated but then smirked and said slyly, "or did you agree to a date with one of your fangirls?"

It was true. Hitsugaya Toshiro was a chick magnet and voted hottest guy under 20 by the Sereitei magazine. He was known for his good looks, soccer skills, genius brain and famous family company – Hitsugaya Inc.

Hitsugaya has always had a cold exterior and attitude but lately he's been acting more and more cold towards his teammates because of his recent breakup with his pretty, rich but b**chy platinum blonde girlfriend a month ago.

"No, didn't you hear me? I said I was busy tomorrow," said Hitsugaya. "bastard.." he muttered not loud enough for Renji to hear.

"So whats happenin tomorrow Toshiro?" asked Ichigo.

An anime vein popped up on Hitsugaya's head when he heard Ichigo use his first name again. Hitsugaya didn't say a word but instead he chucked a large envelope at Ichigo.

"Oi what's this?"

"Read it, I don't actually know myself, just got it today from Ukitake, he just said that I'd be busy tomorrow."

Curious, Renji and some of their other teammates, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Kira and Yumichika came over to see the contents of the envelope Ichigo was opening.

"So basically you're gonna be at some photoshoot to promote this new lip stick for ...ch-chanel?" Ichigo was saying, clearly confusing himself in the process while struggling to pronounce the brand name.

"Yea that there says _chenelle_," corrected Yumichika, a pretty boy with a bob-cut – people often wondered how on earth someone like him made it on to the team. Yumichika emphasized the correct pronunciation of Chanel.

"So you're gonna be ..modeling lipstick tomorrow?" Renji questioned calmly before breaking into fits of laughter with Ichigo and Ikkaku, their bald team mate.

"Uruse! Baka mono!" Hitsugaya yelled regretting giving the envelope to Ichigo before reading it himself.

"No actually you'll be working with a professional model who'll be wearing that lipstick Hitsugaya" Kira, a light blonde guy with long bangs covering his eyes, said after finishing reading what Ichigo had started.

"Hey this is her profile here" said Hisagi opening up the portfolio.

A few seconds later the professional soccer players were just standing there gawking at the pictures infront of them. Hisagi was already suffering from a nosebleed and Kira was on the verge of getting one.

"H-hot DaayUM!" Renji finally screamed out breaking the silence.

Hitsugaya went over to look at the pictures too and he had to admit she was...quite pretty well, stunning. His eyes looked down to the bottom of the page to see her name.

_Peach__ie huh? _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, so there ya go, first chapter done. I'll be uploading more of it. Sorry, I didn't get them to meet in the first chapter but i promise they will next time! Please review and give me comments! thanks heaps everyone. New chapter coming soon...<strong>


	2. First of many meetings

**Hello again, i hope you're starting to like the story. i'm real sorry if its a little disapointing but hey its my first so yea..thanks guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

><p>"Great work today Peachie, cya tomorrow ne? I'll pick you up at 9am kay?" said Ayame as Hinamori got out of the convertible.<p>

"Yup. Thanks for dropping me off at Rangiku's, Ayame-san!" Hinamori called back to her manager.

"No worries Momo-chan, don't sleep in again huh?" Ayame said chuckling as she drove away recalling the time Momo woke up 2 hours late.

Hinamori walked up to Rangiku's house where music was blasting loudly and walked straight through the door. She spent half her life in this place.

"Momo-chaan!" sung Rangiku as she embraced her friend. Hinamori had wiped off all her make up and tied her hair back into her usual bun after changing into her red and black soccer jersey, dark blue skinny jeans and white converse.

It was the last day of school so a lot of people had turned up at Rangiku's but the soccer team were all wearing their numbered jerseys.

Suddenly loud squeals and screams could be heard from the living room and the two girls ran over to see what the commotion was about. Practically everyone had gathered infront of Rangiku's TV screen gawking and drooling over the guys of Shinigami who were now on stage celebrating after winning their semi-finals. Most of the guys were shirtless after peeling off their soccer shirts.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" another bunch of louder screams erupted in the room as the camera zoomed in on number 10, Hitsugaya, as he lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face showing his slightly tanned body, well toned chest and abs. The girls in the room began squealing and screaming out stuff like "he's so _hot_!" "I _love _him!" ...etc.

A stream of 'aw's' and 'no's' erupted in the room as Hitsugaya lowered his shirt covering his body up.

Hinamori chuckled to herself and looked to the other side of the room where Tatsuki rolled her eyes as if saying _Geez girls, come _on.

"Oi, oi, Sakura stop that!" Rangiku screamed as she left Hinamori's side and ran to stop a pretty blonde girl who was now hugging the TV with tears in her sky blue eyes. Rangiku's new speakers were on the verge of falling from the impact Sakura made with the TV.

"Noo..." Rangiku screamed as she dived down to save her beloved speakers.

Hinamori laughed at the scene that was playing out infront of her.

"Hey how was work Momo" asked Rukia who was now next to her.

"It was...fun, we finished early and I got to see the final goal of the game haha"

"So you're working tomorrow as well?"

"Yea...Ayame-san and Suki-san say that they've planned a special photoshoot for me but they said that it's gonna be a surprise for me so...mou...I really wanna know what it is..."

"Oooh, I _love _surprises, you _have_ to tell me 'bout it as soon as you get a break ne?"

"Haha sure Rukia-san"

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm home," called Hinamori as she entered her house after Rangiku's party.<p>

"AHHHHH! MOMO-CHAAAAN! I'M _SOOOOO _PROUD OF YOU! THAT WAS _THE _MOST A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. GOAL IN THE HISTORY OF A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. GOOALS! KYAAAAAH! MY BABY GIRRRRL!" Hinamori's mom, Megumi was screaming into her daughter's ear as she twirled Hinamori round and round in the room.

"Ehehe...thanks Mom" Hinamori said as she looked up into the smiling face of her mother. Hinamori loved her beautiful mom who looked good in everything. Hinamori had her mom's bright chocolate brown eyes but wished she also had her wavy, long, light brown hair which she deeply admired.

"Let's have a little celebration of our own ne Momo-chan? I bought another tub of peach ice-cream and a _huge_ watermelon today!"

"Hai!" _Mmm... watermelon and peaches...my favorites._

That night Hinamori Momo went to bed and slept with a smile on her face loving her mom, her friends, her co-workers. But what Momo didn't know was that soon there would be a twist in her perfect little life; is it for better or for worse?

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya Toshiro was driving down the highway with one hand on his steering wheel and the other holding his coffee he was drinking. He barely managed to keep his eyes open as he changed lanes and sped towards his destination.<p>

"Tch, that Ukitake" he scowled as he recalled their conversation last night.

**_-Flashback—_**

"_Great goal huh Toshiro?" said an middle aged man with long white hair._

"_Hn…so what's the deal with this photoshoot tomorrow?" came Toshiro's reply._

"_Oh excited now are we?" chuckled Ukitake._

"_Uruse or I'm not going"_

"_Relax. I was just kidding. Anyway this model Peachie was pretty hard to book so I suggest you make the most of it ne?"_

"_What's her name?"_

"…_Peachie, I thought I just said it…"_

"_No, as in her real name"_

"_Dunno, her profile can only be accessed by the CEO of her agency and her manager so no-one knows who she really is. She's only about your age you know? She's done pretty well in 2 years. Now she's doing shoots for designer brands, Juicy Coulture, Chanel, Dior…turning into a bit of a stalker now huh Shiro-chaan_?"

"_Shut up…I'm not..and don't call me Shiro-Chan"_

"_Haha well anyway, you need to be there by 10:30 am tomorrow so I suggest you leave at 8 am seeing how far away you live…"_

"_WHAAT? There is no way I'm getting up that early on my day off!"_

"_Well then I'll just have to drag you out won't I and I don't think you wanna arrive at the set with your babysitter huh…so suit yourself…"_

_**-End of Flashback –** _

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Sugoi Ayame-san!" Momo gasped as she stepped out of the car to stare up at the glamorous hotel building towering over her.

"Haha glad you like it Momo-chan. We'll be fitting out your wardrobe this whole day so the shoots won't actually start till 5:40 pm so I guess we can have some free time to roam the place ne?"

Momo nodded eagerly like a 5 year old. She was speechless as she stepped into the luxurious lobby of the hotel where most of the studio crew and cameramen had already gathered.

"So what's the surprise Suki-san?"

"Well…you'll just have to wait and see Peach" Suki replied with a wink.

* * *

><p><em>5:35pm, penthouse luxury suite at the hotel...<em>

Momo was now wearing a short, strapless, light metallic gray dress which stopped two-thirds of the way down her slightly tanned thin thighs. The upper part of the dress hugged her torso however the back part of the material slanted downwards to expose most of her silky-smooth, bare back. The bottom part of the dress was not so tight but still brought out the detail in Momo's slender body. A silky white ribbon was tied around the middle of the dress accenting Momo's slim waist. The simplicity of the dress made it look extremely elegant.

Momo's hair put into a messy bun with a few slightly curled strands of hair left falling out. Her bangs were clipped back into a perfect poof and a couple of wavy strands of hair framed the sides of her face.

A silver necklace was around Momo's neck and she wore 4 matching silver bands on her right wrist too. She was also wearing shiny black gladiator stilettos and minimal make up consisting of black eyeliner, mascara, faint eye shadow and no blush was need on Momo's naturally pink cheeks. Her lips were covered in a rich, garnet red lipstick making her soft lips look irresistible and astonishing.

After Ayame and Suki's many squeals of delight from staring at the stunning Momo, Ayame told Momo to go out to the set first and wait for the photographer who should arrive in 6 minutes while she and Suki packed up their belongs to get ready to go home later that night.

Momo stepped into the large penthouse suite where the shots would be taken by the huge, glass, room-sized window which looked out to the dazzling lights of the city that was reflected on the calm water in the harbor. As Momo's eyes scanned the dim-lit setting, they rested on a figure on the other side of the room with snow white hair…

* * *

><p><em>5:35pm, penthouse luxury suite at the hotel...<em>

Toshiro leaned against the wall behind him and tucked his hands in the pockets of his black suit trousers as he turned his head to look out the huge window at the amazing scenery outside which was reflected in the icy emerald-teal pools of his eyes.

He was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt underneath that had a few buttons left undone while his light, metallic gray tie hung loosely around his neck.

Toshiro turned his head slightly to see the other person who had joined him in the room when he heard the doors open. Toshiro's eyes widened and he stood up straight as his emerald-teal eyes met with chocolate brown orbs. He was dazzled by the beauty of the stunning girl standing in the light a few metres infront of him.

"U-umm…" Momo stuttered and her eyes widened as she saw _the _Hitsugaya Toshiro, soccer star of Shinigami, standing infront of her. _Wow he has the nicest eyes…and he is so ho- wait, no, idiot, this must be some trick…that's right I must be daydreaming… _Thought Momo as she smacked her palm into her forehead sending a stream of pain searing through her now slightly dizzy head.

Momo opened her eyes again to see an amused look on the white-haired boy's face as he raised an eyebrow at her as he stifled a laugh.

_Oh, God. Tell me I did not just smack myself infront of the Hitsugaya Toshiro…_

The boy walked over to Momo and held out his hand.

"Hey. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Nice to meet you." He said emotionlessly as he gave her a slight nod.

Momo took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Tushiro scoffed coldly still holding on to Momo's hand.

"Oh. Right. Yea, sorry. I'm Hin- I mean Peachie"

Toshiro quirked up an eyebrow when she stuttered her name before releasing her from his hold.

"So _Peachie_ did you watch the game last night?" He asked in a mocking tone as he said her 'name'.

"Oh yea. Great goal by the way Hitsugaya."

"Ah…no big deal really" he shrugged.

_Man what is up with this guy…he's so full of himself and what's with his cold attitude and rude tone in his voice? What did I ever do to him?" _thought Momo slightly annoyed at Hitsugaya now.

_Wait a sec…_"Sorry Hitsugaya but what exactly are you doing here?" asked Momo as she tilted her head to the side looking very confused.

"Oh you don't know? I'm your partner for the photoshoot." Toshiro stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ehehe…that's the surprise huh" muttered Momo under her breath.

"Wha-"

"Well heelloo, I see you two found your way here fine now let's get started shall we?" Hitsugaya was interrupted the gay photographer.

"So this new product is all about desires so Peachie-chan make your lips desirable for Mr. Hitsugaya here ne?"

"Ahh…hai" Momo blushed.

"Right let's get you into your starting positions. Now, Mr. Hitsugaya if you'd just move right here next to Peachie-chan and put your hand right there."

Momo blushed again when she felt Hitsugaya's hand on her lower back, the skin-to-skin contact sending shivers down her spine but she sort of liked the feeling it gave her.

"Right. That's great. Now Peachie-chan your hand there please"

Momo hesitantly reached up to wrap her slender fingers around the back of Hitsugaya's neck.

_Come on. Think straight. I can do this, just focus._ Thought Momo when her thoughts turned blurry from being so close to Hitsugaya.

Momo cleared her mind and got to work as the photographer began taking gazillion shots.

Momo turned her head slightly to gaze into the camera lens and opened her small lips a little and placed her other hand on Hitsugaya's loose tie as if loosening it even more.

"That's perfect Peachie-chan!"

Momo turned her body slightly so the camera could get a shot of her bare back. She moved her hand from the back of Hitsugaya's neck into his soft, snowy-white hair. She turned her head to face the camera and Hitsugaya followed moving his head so that he was staring at her red lips.

Toshiro stared at the girl infront of him as she changed the pose once more, suprised by her sudden boldness. _Wow she really is good. _He thought as he caught himself staring at her irresistible soft, red lips…which he found himself _desiring_ for.

_-after another million shots…-_

"Great work everyone. These should be out in 2 days huh? Always a pleasure to work with you Peachie-chan." The photographer called out as he walked towards Hitsugaya to thank him too.

"Kyaa Peachie! _Amazing _shots, you were stunning!" Suki squealed as they began to walk back to her dressing room.

"Ehehe…thanks Suki-san and thanks for the surprise too"

"Nice workin' with you _Peachie_" someone said behind her. Momo turned around to face Hitsugaya.

"It nice to work with you too, Hitsugaya-kun" Momo replied giving him a genuine smile forgetting his cold demeanor before because she was so happy with her work tonight.

Toshiro couldn't help but be mesmerized by Hinamori's smile and he found himself thinking about it even after she left the room, he also remembered how cute she looked when she tilted her head in confusion earlier on.

"So now he's Hitsugaya-_kun_ ne Peach?" Suki smiled slyly.

"Mou…Suki-san, it's not like that."

* * *

><p><em>On the car…<em>

'_We are young, we run free_

_Stay up late, we don't sleep_

_Got our friends, got the night_

_We'll be alright…'_

Momo heard her phone ringing with Travie McCoy's song and looked at the screen to see that it's Rukia calling.

"Hey Rukia. Whatcha up to?"

"Hey Momo, I'm at Rangiku's, wanna come over tonight? Ooh and by the way how was the photoshoot and what was the surprise?"

"Oh…umm…Ayame-san and Suki-san put me in a photoshoot with Hitsugaya Toshiro..."

"…"

"Ruki-"

Momo moved the cell phone away from her ear as deafening screams interrupted her. Even at a distance, her friends' deafening screams could be heard blasting out through the phone speakers…

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the 2nd chapter for ya, and as i promised, they met.. hopefully your starting to get into the story haha. By the way Hitsugaya is Ichigo's height in this fanfic..soz i couldn't stand him being so short...lol sorry Hitsugaya. Oh yea and i did add a few of my own characters in there coz i couldnt find any Bleach ones that fit quite rite. Well i'll be updating soon! please review, all comments are greatly appreciated :)<strong>


	3. Sereitei Academy

**Hey guys, sorry i just keep on updating coz i won't really have that much time in the weeks to come to update so i'm kinda just updating everything now since i've already written 3 chapters but yea sorry the first 2 chapters were really just to set the scene sorta so i'm really sorry if my story's been kinda boring or disapointing but yea..i'll stop blabbering on soon...**

**In this chapter things are gonna start changing ..soz its taken me so long to get to this point but ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>It was 7:15 in the morning on Sunday when Momo walked down Rangiku's street in her soccer uniform, carrying her sports bag, on her way to soccer practice. Momo yawned and rubbed her eyes. <em>Man, that was a tiring night…<em> Momo thought as she thought back to Rangiku and Rukia's endless, ongoing questions about Hitsugaya Toushiro during their sleepover the night before.

As Momo walked through the school gates towards the field she noticed a few unfamiliar faces. _Oh. That's right the mock soccer tryouts are today._

Although school didn't officially finish till this Wednesday, the last three days of the semester were either teacher only days or filled with sports teams' mock tryouts/introductions, so technically summer has already begun for Karakura High.

"Ok girls, huddle" Yoruichi called motioning for all the girls to come over to her.

Momo noticed a light blonde haired man standing by Yoruichi's soccer gear observing the girls from the sidelines. Momo couldn't see the man's face because he wore a strange black striped hat.

_- After 3 hours of drills and practice and a lot of water -_

"Tatsuki and Hinamori, you two will be the team captains. Ok 1 minute to sort out your positions!" Yoruichi shouted to the 2 girls. They were gonna play a friendly game for the last hour of training.

Yoruichi soon blew the whistle and the game started with the ball in Hinamori's possession.

"A sophomore against a senior huh? Isn't that a little unfair Yoruichi-san?" the weird hat man asked as he watched the game with Yoruichi.

"I know what I'm doing, it's my team after all. Just watch Kisuke, you'll be surprised."

45 minutes into the game and the teams were tying.

Kisuke was impressed at the level Yoruichi had gotten these girls to play at. However he was even more impressed by the skillfulness of both team captains. The smaller raven-haired girl's speed and agility surprised Kisuke and he was amazed at her impressive footwork.

"She's definitely good enough Yoruichi-san" Kisuke said as Hinamori shot the winning goal for her team.

"I told you so Kisuke" Yoruichi replied as she walked towards her team.

"Alright great work today girls, remember the official tryouts are a week before summer ends kay? And don't forget we'll be holding extra training sessions this summer for anyone who's up for it. Keep up the good work and train over summer ne? Okay that's all." Yoruichi addressed her team before dismissing them.

"Hinamori!" Yoruichi shouted over the chatter from the bunch of girls.

"Hai"

"I'd like you to meet Urahara Kisuke. Kisuke, this is Hinamori Momo."

"Urahara Kisuke as in the Shinigami soccer coach _Urahara Kisuke_?"

"That's right"

"Glad to meet you Miss Hinamori, Yoruichi-san here's told me a _lot_ about you" Kisuke said cheerfully.

"a-ah…H-hello s-sir, pleasure to meet you" Hinamori stuttered dumbstruck and gave a slight bow.

"Oi, no need to be polite with this bastard Hinamori" Yoruichi scowled.

"But Coach…"

"Don't worry about it Hinamori-san, just call me Urahara." Kisuke assured her. "Well anyway, back to business, I'm here to offer you a proposal. How would you like to go to Sereitei Academy?

* * *

><p>"<em>SEREITEI ACADEMY?"<em>

Momo blocked her ears and nodded nervously at the 3 screaming females sitting infront of her. She had asked Rangiku and Rukia to come over to her house so she could break the news to both of them and her mother.

"Eeeep, Momo-chaan!" Rangiku squealed while throwing her arms around her friend's smaller body.

"T-that's like _the_ one sports school, it's the _ultimate_ soccer institute – I mean practically every pro soccer player graduated from that place and it's _sooo_ freaking expensive that even Ni-sama would probably be thinking twice about the fees." Rukia began stammering with wide eyes. Rukia had been adopted into the noble Kuchiki family by her brother-in-law, Kuchiki Byakuya who was unbelievably rich.

"Wow Momo-chan, they hardly accept anyone who applies, let alone give out scholarships. And, oh geez, that's not all, I heard that even when they did offer the odd scholarship, people have to try out for the _trials_ for the scholarship before actually trying for the real thing." Rangiku loosened her grip on the raven-haired girl but still held onto her. "Kyaah! You really are amazing Momo-chaan!" Rangiku squealed strangling her friend in another hug.

"Mom…" Momo asked looking over at her stunned and speechless mother who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh geez, look at me I'm crying already, imagine what I'd be like on your graduation day." Hinamori Megumi laughed nervously as she wiped away her tears with her fingertips.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I don't have to g-"

"No, no that's not why I'm crying, silly, I'm happy," the older Hinamori said as tears started brimming her eyes once again. "I'm so proud of you Honey…okay well, start from the beginning what did Urahara Kisuke say?"

"Well…" Momo began

**_-Flashback—_**

_"S-Sereitei Academy? A-are you serious?" Hinamori almost shouted, wide eyed._

_"Yea, I'm pretty sure I'm serious Hinamori-san," Kisuke replied looking amused._

_"Oh sheesh Kisuke just tell the poor kid already!" Yoruichi said, extremely excited herself._

_"Well, in case you weren't aware of it, there is a National Soccer Association, which I am currently a board member of, and lately we've realized that there has been a decline in the female soccer league and we've come to the conclusion that it's because of the lack of soccer opportunities out there for you girls. We also know that there are a bunch of talented players like you and Arisawa Tatsuki out there. So, we began to raise funds to hold advanced summer training camps for skilled female players. Sereitei Academy also decided to pitch in and help since soccer was their most successful sport and they're offering a full female league soccer scholarship. The Association will also have accommodation and other living expenses covered for the scholarship." Kisuke paused to make sure Hinamori was keeping up with him before continuing._

_"The requirements were to have an exceptional recommendation from an advanced or acknowledged sports person and in this case Yoruichi-san recommended you and Tatsuki-san. In fact, my old friend here sent me an article 'bout you yesterday and physically dragged me down here this morning to watch you play, I had to ditch my guys for this."_

_"I seriously want you to consider this carefully Hinamori, it's an opportunity of a lifetime and you've worked extremely hard so I think you deserve it. Anyway, I'll leave you with this," Yoruichi said handing Hinamori a folder. "It's got all the specifics inside it so read through it and give me a call soon huh? Ja ne."_

**_-End of Flashback—_**

"Whoa, this thing must be pretty intense. You have to spend your _whole_ summer at their training camp-summer school thingy?" Rukia blurted out as her eyes scanned over the documents in the folder in front of her.

"This Urahara guy's running the whole thing huh? So, you'll be training with Shinigami team? Which means…you'll be seeing Hitsugaya Toshiro…Every. Single. Day of your summer! AHHHHH!" Rangiku began squealing again.

"Shinigami team? _And_ their famous star? AHHHH!" Megumi joined in with Rangiku's excited squeals.

"Bet you can't wait to see Hitsugaya _again_ ne Momo-chan?" Rangiku smiled slyly and nudged Momo's arm.

"Wait – What?" Megumi asked quizzically as her squealing ceased.

"HINAMORI MOMO! Don't tell me you haven't told your mother about loverboy!" Rangiku shrieked.

"Rangiku-san, he's _not _loverboy, I don't even lik-"

"Whaaat Momo-chaan? Come on Rangiku, fill me in on _everything_." Interrupted Megumi who was now practically jumping up and down in her seat.

Momo rolled her eyes as the two giggling females began their conversation. _Mom's just like a teenager…_ Momo thought to herself as her mind drifted off thinking about the photoshoot last night and a certain white haired boy.

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked by the gyms and other facilities at the Shinigami soccer training grounds' main building and stopped outside Urahara Kisuke's office. Urahara hadn't shown up for training this morning so their drills were taken by the alternate coach, a tall muscled man called Tsukabishi Tessai.<p>

After knocking and waiting for a couple of minutes, Toshiro got fed up and decided to just go into his coach's office.

_Wow, this is even messier than Abarai's bedroom…_

Just then Toshiro spotted a large article with big headlines lying on Urahara's disorganized table. He picked up the article and read: _'Karakura Infernos Win 5th Nationals'_ it showed a big picture of a girls soccer team in their red and black uniforms hugging each other with someone waving around a big plaque in the air.

Toshiro smirked as he looked at the cheesy grins of the girls in the photo.

The picture of the other article on the page caught his attention and he looked up the page to read its headline: _'Karakura's Legends Take the Field by Storm'. _Underneath there was a picture of two girls: the taller one had short, spiky, black hair while the younger one had raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. The older girl had a sideways smile on her face and one hand on her hips while her other arm hung across the smaller girl's shoulder. The younger girl was smiling happily while clutching onto a huge golden trophy with her two hands.

Toshiro found himself grinning at the picture and couldn't help but think that the raven haired girl's smile looked familiar, a little _too_ familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry, this chapter wasn't as exciting as i wanted it to be but hope you liked it and i will try get more drama and twists and all that in soon...<strong>

**:)**


	4. the Poster

**hey guys. thanks so much to all those who commented and favorited my story! and even if you took the time to read it - even just like the first chapter or something - thanks heaps! **

**lol soz i'm just so syked rite now coz this is my first fanfic so i've never got comments until now which is actually pretty exciting so yeah i'm just still real excited rite now from the comments and all, so thanks!**

**i already start writing chap. 4 so i thought i'd finish it 'coz i couldnt really focus on my other work knowing that it wasnt finished so yup. i hope you guys like it! Chapter 4...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, Shihouin Yoruichi speaking."<em>

"Hey, Coach this is–"

"_Hinamori! I knew you'd call, don't worry you won't regret it."_

"Uh, hai Coach."

"_So I'll call Kisuke to say that you've agreed to come and the documents in the folder say where the place is so you just needa get yourself down there by 10 am next Monday for the introductions and stuff kay? It's 'bout a 2 hour drive so ya might wanna leave earlier and don't sleep in Hinamori."_

"H-hai, Coach." Momo blushed as she remembered the time when she slept in at Yoruichi's training camp and missed the whole morning's drills...and lunch.

"_Haha, remembered huh? Well anyway Tatsuki is going too so maybe you could carpool ne? I think that's all. Oh, and you get one whole week off from training camp during the middle of summer so you can go home and stuff but you can still go home for short periods anytime you like during the training camp and there's unlimited phones calls for everyone so I guess there won't be any problems huh?"_

"Ah hai, but umm...Coach, there wasn't a cost for the camp in the folder..."

"_Oh, that, it's all been covered by the association – it's practically like people are paying for you to come on this thing. All these girls that have been picked out are exceptional players so they deserve it. And you missy, have worked waay too hard to get to the level you are now so make the most of it ne? You definitely deserve it Hinamori." _

"Hai, thanks heaps Coach!"

"_Don't worry 'bout it. Well, try hard Kiddo. Ja ne."_

"Thanks Coach, I will. Cya." Momo hung up the phone and turned to face her mom was sitting across the room.

"Are you sure about this Mom, sure you'll be ok? I mean I don't have to g-"

"What are you saying Honey? This is a great opportunity for you and I _know _you wanna go," interrupted Megumi

"But–"

"No but's Hun, and plus I _want_ you to go." Megumi said cheerfully winking at her daughter.

"Thanks Mom, well I better start on my summer homework so I won't be balancing it with intense soccer training this summer."

"You've still got a whole week left Momo-chan, homework can wait 'coz _you _have a 'lil shop spree to go on with Rangiku-chan and Rukia-chan"

"Eh?"

"Oh come on, you _do_ know you're going to a beach right?–Well, a training camp Right. By. The. Beach! So obviously we gotta get you some new bikinis, mini shorts, tank to-" Megumi started counting the things with her fingers.

"Mom! It's a _soccer_ training camp not some-"

"Well, fine make that new sports bras and extra short soccer shorts ne?" Megumi said with a wink.

"You are so–"

*_Ding Dong*_

"Oops, well look at that Rangiku-chan's already here. Here ya go kiddo. Have fun!" Megumi sang as she stuffed her daughter's purse into her arms and gave the girl a gentle shove out the door.

* * *

><p>"Kawaiii!" Rangiku squealed at the hundredth dress that day. "Isn't this the cutest dress Momo-chan, Rukia-chan?"<p>

"Correction. You mean the _millionth_ cutest dress," Rukia responded.

"Aw, come on, just 'coz it doesn't have any form of Chappy the rabbit on it," Rangiku said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," Rukia who loved Chappy rabbits said.

"Ooh, look at this one," Rangiku said skipping over to a short, semi-see-through, white beach dress that looked like a large t-shirt. "You should _so_ get it Momo-chan. It'll look so good on you and it's _perfect_ for the beach over your bikini!"

"Mou...but it's so expensive Rangiku-san, I think I'll look around some more," replied Momo after looking at the pricetag.

"What? Noo, no, no, no, _no,_ you _must _have this, it's so perfect. _I'll_ get it for you."

"No it's alright Rangiku-san, it's costs waay too much."

"Aw, come on, as a congrats gift for your _amazing_ soccer accomplishments? Let's make it my 'thanks-for-being-my-awesome-beautiful-smart-sporty-soccer-model-friend present' to you ne?"

"...aw, ok fine." Momo said calmly before squealing in delight as she threw her arms around her strawberry-blonde friend. "Thank you _sooo _much Rangiku-san!"

Rukia and Rangiku chuckled as they shook their heads at the raven haired girl.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Man I am so bloody jealous of you right now Hitsugaya," Renji said as he and 5 other guys (Ichigo, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku and Yumichika) stood with Toshiro infront of a massive billboard that was promoting the new Chanel lipstick. The 7 guys of Shinigami soccer team were heading out of the training grounds on their way out for dinner after a full day's soccer training when they came across the huge billboard showing a picture of Hitsugaya holding 'Peachie' close to him with her hand around his neck and the other one his chest.

"Oi you didn't go any further than making out right?" Hisagi glanced over at his teammate.

Toshiro shot him a deathly glare, "no, I didn't do _anything_."

"You mean, you didn't even...kiss her?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Wait, not even a little peck, maybe just a teeny little one?" Ikkaku asked while gesturing with his index finger and thumb.

"No."

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you?" Renji screamed in Toshiro's face. "Seriously dude, you had the _hottest_ chick right there infront of you and what? You didn't even get her number? – did you get her number?"

"No."

"See what I mean? Man just...just, get outta ma face. Seriously, I'm getting a headache just thinking about this." Renji said as he placed one hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"Hey come on guys, Hitsugaya is just getting over his break up with his ex so cut him some slack huh?" Kira who had been quiet all this time suddenly spoke up.

Toshiro sighed in relief as Kira's comment just put an end to their discussion although the part about his ex wasn't exactly necessary but Toushiro decided to ignore it. Just when he was about to thank Kira

"So, since you don't seem to be interested in her...you wouldn't mind if I-" Kira started again but then stopped as Toshiro's mood changed and shot him a deathly glare.

"Do you guys want dinner or not?" Toshiro growled frustrated. The rest of the guys nodded nervously but eagerly, it was Toshiro's turn to buy dinner tonight and they weren't going to miss out on a free meal by pissing him off. After a long, awkward silence – broken by Renji – the group resumed their conversation. But Toshiro's mind wandered off to the events of yesterday afternoon...

_**-Flashback-**_

_Toshiro picked up the article and looked at the 2nd picture on the page showing the 2 girls. However as he started to scan the article for the raven haired girl's name Urahara Kisuke came in to the office. Toshiro hurriedly put the paper back onto his coach's desk – he was tired as hell and didn't want to do another 100 push-ups followed by an extra 50 laps around the huge training field just because he got caught sneaking a look at a picture of some girl that he found on his coach's desk._

"_Ah...Hitsugaya how nice of you to drop by," Urahara began. "Aw ya missed me ne?" Urahara smirked._

_Toshiro eyebrows twitched in annoyance. *cough cough* "Oh I just came by to ah, drop off the reports from Hisagi and Coach Tessai." Toshiro said motioning to the stack of papers he subconsciously placed on Urahara's desk before. _

"_Oh well arigatou Hitsugaya."_

"_Ja ne." Toshiro said as he walked out the door._

'_Was that...Peachie?' he mentally asked himself._

_**-End of Flashback—**_

* * *

><p>"Mou... it's already 7:16pm?" Rangiku said as she checked her phone after hearing her stomach growling.<p>

"Man I'm _starving."_ Rukia said as she clutched her stomach.

"Hey how 'bout I treat you guys to dinner ne?" Momo said happily after realizing she was quite hungry herself.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Rangiku squealed as she grabbed her two friends' arms and pulled them over to the center of the shopping mall where the restaurants and cafes were located.

As they reached the cafes, Rangiku suddenly stopped leaving Rukia and Momo to walk straight into her back.

"Oi Rangiku what the he-" Rukia started saying but suddenly stopped and her mouth dropped.

"Itai, Rangiku-san, what's wrong-" Momo was cut off as Rangiku turned and hugged her tightly, screaming and squealing at the same time.

"Oh…my gosh" Rukia said before she started screaming too.

The people around them started giving them weird looks so Rangiku and Rukia stopped their screaming and pointed at the huge Chanel poster that was hanging in the middle of the huge mall.

"Oh geez…" Momo mumbled. There was the Chanel poster advertising their new lipstick and the picture showed her and Hitsugaya Toshiro…extremely close to each other.

"Eeeeeep!" Rangiku said. "That is the most _amazing_ photo _ever_. Ahhhh! You two look so perfect together! Kyaah!"

"So did he give you his number? Ask for your number? Kiss you – go _further_ than kissing you?" Rukia asked.

"Ooh Momo-chaan…." Rangiku smiled slyly.

"Rangiku-san!" Momo yelled as her cheeks started heating up. "Mou…not you too Rukia-san. He didn't, kay?"

"So that's a no, no, no and no then?" Rukia asked again referring to her questions earlier.

"Yes." Momo replied.

"Whaat? So it's a no, no, no and a _yes_? Momo-cha-"

"No Rangiku-san it's a no!" Momo said blushing again.

"So that's not a yes?" Rukia asked one more time.

"Yes."

"So it is a yes..."

"No!"

"Wait, so now it's a no?...whaaat? I'm confused.."

"Yea same, well anyway it's just 4 no's. No we did not do anything, he didn't do anything kay?" Momo said.

"Whaaat? That _idiot_-" Rangiku started saying.

"Rangiku-san, come on, it's fine...it's not like I like him any way-"

"Really Momo? Really? Come on we're your bestfriends. Don't lie." Rukia butt in.

"Mou...ok fine. Maybe I do like him, a bit." Momo blushed a little.

"And judging by how comfortable he got himself in that picture, he _must _like you too!" Rangiku squealed.

"He did _not_ get all comfortabl-"

"Mmhmm...'coz he sure doesn't look all that comfortable up there ne Momo-chan..." Rangiku said sarcastically while smiling slyly.

"Mou... Rangiku-san! And anyway I don't think he's interested in me anyway."

"Who won't fall in love with _that_?" Rangiku screamed pointing at the Momo in the poster. A group of guys were now gathered infront of the poster, gawking and drooling at the model on it.

"Let's just...go to dinner ne?" Momo said hoping to end their awkward conversation.

"Ugh. Fine." Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Ooh let's go to that Italian restaurant there!" pointing to the other side of the poster.

* * *

><p>"May I take your orders?" the waiter asked the table of Shinigami team members.<p>

"I'll have the steak," Ikkaku was saying. "Oh, _and_ the salmon," he added smirking.

"I'll have whatever's most expensive here." Ichigo said smirking as well.

"Then I'll have _two_ of whatever's most expensive." Renji said and smirked when Ichigo glared at him.

"Alright, I'll have the Caesar salad, chicken salad _and_ Greek Salad. Oh, and one pasta salad to take away too," said Yumichika grinning from ear to ear.

_Bastards._ Toshiro thought as he sat there scowling. He knew what they were up to. Everyone had automatically decided to clean out his wallet tonight by ordering expensive foods at the restaurant. Apparently that was his payback from them for ruining his 'every-guy's-dream-shot-at-getting-the-perfect-girl-Peachie' opportunity and also as a payback for his cold attitude lately.

After the waiter had left the table, Toshiro was about to say something when his cell phone started ringing…

"Ukitake." Toshiro muttered as he looked at the screen of his iPhone4.

"_Hey Toshiro. Seen the Chanel poster yet?"_

"Ehn." came Toshiro's bored reply.

"_Great. I gotta say, it's pretty good. Training's finishing early tomorrow right?"_

"Hn."

"_Good, good. So the ad's had a real good review so far, and by real good I mean extremely good feedbacks. And Chanel's sold a LOT of lipsticks and other cosmetics from their new 'Desires' range already. So I got a call today and it's sort of a last minute thing but…"_

* * *

><p>"Mmm…this place is soo good!" Rangiku said as she placed another spoon full of tortellini into her mouth. "We should bring Orihime-chan and Tatsuki here sometime, hmm, maybe before you two leave?"<p>

"Just pray that Inoue won't get any strange ideas after eating the food here," Rukia said while thinking about Inoue Orihime's unusual taste in food.

"I'll pray that she does, I _love_ her food!" Rangiku said reminding the other two of her equally unusual taste in food.

"We should ask them to come shopping with us on Wednesday. I'm sure Tatsuki's still got things to pack and don't you need to ask her for a ride down to the training camp?" Rukia asked turning to face Momo.

"Oh yeah, I'll call Captain and Orihime-san later." Momo replied.

"Mou, Momo-chan you should stop calling Tatsuki, Captain, I mean we're all friends you know, and you're a sophomore already!" Rangiku said. "Ooh and speaking of the training camp…let's get back to our previous convo. Where were we? Ah right! Soo…Momo-chan did you feel his biceps? Or his arm muscles flex ne?"

"Rangiku-san!-" Momo was interrupted by her phone ringing.

'_We are young, we run free_

_Stay up late, we don't sleep_

_Got our friends, got the night_

_We'll be alright…'_

"Moshi moshi!" Rangiku said cheerfully as she picked up Momo's phone for her.

"Ah! Ayame-san! How are you! We haven't talked in_ aages_!"

"Oh I'm great too! And hell _yeah_ I saw that poster! – Hey you have _got_ to fill me in on _all _the details of that photoshoot, Momo-chan here won't say a thing!"

"Kay that's a promise then ne?"

"Oh yeah sure, she's right here. Talk to you soon ne Ayame-saaan!"

"Here Momo-chan, it's for you!" Rangiku said happily passing the phone over to Momo.

"Hey Ayame-san" Momo said.

"_Konbanwa Momo-chan! So I take it that you've seen the poster right?"_

"Oh..ehehe yeah."

"_Great. The photos were incredible by the way. Both the agency and the studio got a LOT of calls from clients, critics and all that saying how good the shoots were. Well anyway I've had to reschedule your work time to tomorrow so you won't need to work on Friday or Saturday this week. Sorry, it was a last minute call."_

"No, that's fine Ayame-san."

"_Ok, so tomorrow's shoot was especially requested by the studio because there's been such good reviews on you and Hitsugaya-san's photos that they've decided to put you two in ANOTHER photoshoot. Kyaaah!_

"Oh geez…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohk there's chapter 4 for you! hope you liked it. Chapter 5 &amp; 6 might be coming later but i'm not sure. i keep on saying stuff like i cant update soon but end up updating like 2hrs later so yea chap. 5 might come out earlier. hopefully i'll get them done this week and update soon.<strong>

**chapter 5 will clear up a lot of the... 'assumptions' that those who have commented are having. And its also going to reveal some extra things to clear up any missunderstandings anyone might have.**

**again. please review or favorite my story if you like it - i love your comments they make me wanna write more faster haha. thanks so much everyone!**


	5. Tickets!

**Hey everyone thanks so so so much for the reviews! they make me wanna keep writing the story seriously i actually get so syked by them lol**

**..so i've also made this chapter a bit longer to say thanks :) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Mou...you've gotta go to work today ne Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked as she drove Momo back home.<p>

"Yeah, sorry guys, I know I said we'd hang out tomorrow but-" Momo started.

"Well that's ok Momo-chan, it's _another_ photoshoot with Hitsugaya Toshiro so as long as you promise to call and tell us _everything_ I guess I can get over myself and forgive you. How's that for a deal huh?"

"Ehehe…umm…"

"Wait, before I forget…Rangiku stop the car right now," Rukia said all of a sudden.

"Eh?" Rangiku said puzzled.

"Just pull over and stop the car. It's important – I have a surprise."

Rangiku pulled over to the side of the road and the 3 girls hopped out of the car.

"What's the surprise Rukia-san?" Momo asked eagerly.

Rukia grinned then took out 3 rectangular slips of paper and held it out infront of her for her friends to see. "This."

"Is that…" Momo trailed off utterly speechless.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Rangiku said, completely stunned.

"KYAAAAH! We're going to the Shinigami vs Hollow game this Friday? Ahhh! Rukia-saaan!" Momo screamed and pulled Rukia into a hug.

"Oi oi Momo calm down," Rukia said while laughing light-heartedly at her friend's reaction.

"Haha, you know how crazy obsessed Momo-chan goes when it comes to soccer!" Rangiku said.

"Thank you _so, _so, so, so, _so_ much Rukia-san! How did you get the tickets? I mean, to go to a Shinigami soccer match you've gotta book at _least_ 2 months earlier!"

"Well, after you told me about the Sereitei Academy thing, I went home and told Nii-sama all about it. He said that you _'have made quite the achievement'_ Rukia mocked her brother's voice. "So he managed to get us some tickets to Shinigami's last game this season! Well they're not the best seats and all but sorta close to the mid way line any way so I guess that's ok right?-"

"Ok? They're bloody awesome!" Momo screamed hugging Rukia even tighter. "I've _never_ been to an actual soccer tournament so I'd be beyond happy if they were just any normal seat but Byakuya-sama even managed to get us _close_ to mid-way line ones? Ahhhh! Tell him I said thank you – make that a billion thank you's!"

"Ok, but Momo just treat this like a congrats present from me and Nii-sama kay?"

"Thanks you guys! You are the world's most amazing-_est_ friends EVER!" Momo screamed pulling Rangiku into the hug too.

"Oh well, we try," Rangiku said shrugging.

"Seriously guys, how could I _ever_ make it up to you?" Momo asked

"Oh trust me… you _know_ how you could make it up to us," Rangiku smiled slyly.

Momo pouted, "fine, I promise I'll tell you about every little that happens at the photoshoot with Hitsugaya Toshiro tomorrow..."

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"Kyaaaaa! I'm soo proud of you Peach!" Suki screamed as she hugged Momo then began twirling her around in her dressing room. "Wow you got asked and _selected_ by Urahara Kisuke to try out for _Sereitei Academy_? And they're what? Practically _paying_ you to go on this summer training camp? Ahh!"

"That. Is incredible, Momo-chan," Ayame added.

"Oh geez, sorry Peach, I just stuffed up your makeup." Ayame said examining the girl after releasing her from a bone crushing hug. "But no worries, it's just the blush and you still look _stunning_, I'll come fix it up once I finish with Hitsugaya kay?" Suki rushed out of the room muttering "that damned Kaito just had to choose today to ditch his stylist work."

"Momo-chan. I think this calls for a little celebration of our own ne? Let's go out for dinner after work today kay? I'll tell Suki about it when she's done fixing up Hitsugaya for the shoot." Ayame said.

"Arigatou Ayame-san!"

"No worries. So, Rangiku and Rukia must've gotten you presents too right?"

"Hai, Rangiku-san bought me a really nice, white beach dress, Rukia-san's brother managed to get us tickets to the game on Friday!" Momo said as she jumped up and down around in the room.

"Wow..well what can I say, Kuchiki Byakuya has those special _privileges _huh?" Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Ayame-san!"

"Come on, I was just kidding Momo-chan." Ayame said. "So is your mom gonna be alright with you gone? Sorry to bring it up Momo-chan but-"

"No, no it's fine Ayame-san, Mom said she wanted me to go 'coz it's such a great opportunity for me and if I do get the scholarship I'll be able to get into a good college too. But still even though she said she's gonna be alright, I still don't wanna leave her."

Momo's mom Megumi had been discharged from hospital a little more than a year ago when the doctors confirmed that her health was improving. Although Megumi hasn't had any seizures or accidents since leaving the hospital, she can only work part time in case she does have an accident. Momo is constantly worried about her mother so she never leaves her for more than a week.

"You know Momo-chan, I could always check up on her while you're gone to see how she's doing," Ayame said.

"But Ayame-san won't you be busy? And plus it's your summer too," Momo said.

"No, really it's fine Momo-chan, I'll go visit to your mom later, we haven't talked in ages and I'm not doing much this summer anyway."

"Arigatou Ayame-san. Thanks so much!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Ohaiyo! Hitsugaya-saan!" Suki sung as she waltzed in through the door of Toshiro's dressing room.

"Morning." Toshiro said without bothering to look up to see who it was.

"Fukuda Suki. Nice to meet you, I'm Peachie's make-up artist and the blue-haired lady's her manager, Miyazaki Ayame. Sorry our other stylist Kaito called in '_sick'_ today so I'll be doing your hair and all that ne?" Suki said cheerfully.

"Uh hai. Nice to meet you too Fukuda-san," Toshiro said as he turned and nodded at Suki.

"Well, let's get started huh?"

"Hai."

After about 6 minutes of awkward silence between the two, the talkative Suki couldn't take it any longer.

"Weell, _you're_ not much of a talker ne Hitsugaya-san?" Suki said as she continued to do Toshiro's hair.

"Ehn."

"So… you're old enough to drive I see – nice car by the way, I've always wanted a Ferrari. – you live by yourself? You're parents overseas or something? Are they business people?" Suki started asking him, trying to start a conversation.

"Ehn."

_Man this is gonna be a long make-up session…_Suki thought to herself when she didn't get anymore responses from Toshiro. _I see why Kaito ditched today, bastard, I'll make him pay for it next time…_

Just when Suki was about to give up trying to communicate with Hitsugaya, Toshiro spoke up…

"Hey Fukuda-san, does Peachie play soccer by any chance?"

* * *

><p>Momo and Ayame were in the middle of their conversation when Suki came running back into <em>Peachie's<em> dressing room after finishing with Hitsugaya.

"Suki you're back! Hey, I was just telling Momo-chan that-" Ayame started talking before she was interrupted by Suki.

"What time is it?" Suki nearly screamed in Ayame's face.

"Umm…10:52?" Ayame replied.

"Dammit! We've only got 8 minutes until the shoot!"

"What's wrong? I thought we just needed to re-apply Momo-chan's blush?"

"No, no, no, no. This is something _waay_ bigger. Anyway, Peach, just sit down and I'll explain while I fix your make-up."

Momo immediately sat down obediently and even Ayame got a little nervous around the now serious Suki – who never takes _anything_ seriously.

"Ok so, while I was doing Hitsugaya's hair he started asking me questions about you. And they weren't just the usual 'what's her favorite color, flower, drink' type questions…they were about soccer." Suki started saying.

Momo and Ayame's eyes widened.

"But don't worry, I didn't say a _thing. _So right now I'm guessing that he must've somehow seen that awesome picture of you and Arisawa Tatsuki in the papers last week."

Then Momo remembered something. "Coach did say that she sent that article to Mr. Urahara…"

"Right. Well that explains it. But don't worry, I doubt he's sure about anything yet but he must be…suspicious. So that's still ok and we're gonna be alright, we just need to take…precautions." Suki said.

"Precautions?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. We just need to do everything we can to make him think that there's not even the slightest possibility of someone like Peachie being a soccer player. Like what we do for your school friends, except just the opposite." Suki answered.

At school Momo's quiet and calm personality was able to keep her away from the popular crowd as well as the bullies so that she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Most of the people that knew Momo were from Karakura High's sports department or other sports teams but they all knew her as their young soccer legend so the thought of Hinamori Momo being a model would just never cross their minds. At school Momo never let her hair down but always had it in a bun or a ponytail and usually kept her head down when she walked in the hallways.

Her teammates and other sporty friends never really paid much attention to fashion anyway so they would never see her modeling pictures; the people in the studio didn't pay attention to the local papers, let alone high school national soccer games and results, so they would never guess who she really was. This way no one at school found out about Momo being a model and no one in the agency and studio would ever think that she played soccer.

"Ok since the shoot last Saturday only lasted about 2 hours, he hardly had any time to _'study'_ you properly, which is perfect 'coz what we have to do now is to just get rid of anything 'Momo' and turn it all 'Peachie'. – Just for today's photoshoot so he won't get suspicious when you turn up at the training camp next week, where you'll be at for the _whole_ summer." Suki said as she finished on Momo's blush. "Ok, 5 minutes left."

Suki grabbed Momo's right wrist and started putting a soft powder on it, covering up Momo's heart-shaped birthmark on the backside of her wrist beneath her palm.

"Suki-san! What are you doing?" Momo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Covering up your birthmark. He didn't see it last time and he will _never_ see Hinamori Momo's birthmark on Peachie. Don't worry, this powder won't rub off or smudge – you need to wash it off with soap. Now Peach, take off your anklet." Suki ordered.

Momo looked down at her anklet sadly before taking it off reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Peach, I know how much it means to you. It's just for the full day shoot. You can put it back on after work."

Momo's anklet was a light beige colored cord made from surprisingly strong cotton string. Tiny silver charms dangled from the cord, evenly spaced. The charms were mostly different types of shells but there was also a heart, a star, a flower and finally, one soccer ball charm. Momo's mom had given it to her for her birthday while they were on holiday at a tropical beach. That was 3 years ago, the last summer they spent together before Hinamori Megumi was diagnosed with cancer 2 months later. Momo had never taken her anklet off even during shoots but the anklet never got in any of her modeling photos anyway.

"Ok, you're gonna to let your hair down for the photoshoot today. Always tie your hair up this summer at the training camp and _never_ let it down – well don't have it down anywhere near him anyway or else he might recognize you. Infact, stay as far away from him as you can this summer ne Peach? In case he does recognize you," Suki said motioning for Momo to undo her high ponytail. "Now, let's see: hair – check. Anklet – check. Birthmark – check… Great, we're good to go Peach!"

* * *

><p><em>Another place in town…<em>

"Mou…this summer won't be the same without Momo-chan here. Ne Rukia, have you got any plans?" Rangiku asked as she and Rukia strolled around the streets of town on their way to Orihime's house.

"Nii-sama's going overseas for another business trip so I was thinking maybe we could do something with Inoue since she won't have much planned while Tatsuki's gone. We could ask some others too like…Sakura?"

"Yeah, I guess we could ask Orihime-chan to come over, but there is _no_ way Sakura-chan is coming too!" Rangiku replied as she remembered the near death experience of her brand new speakers at the party last Friday night. "Well, actually I was thinking of looking for a summer job, I need some extra money for college. My parents said that they'd pay for my college fees but nothing else but I think that's soo not fair! My parents are so bloody rich!"

Rangiku is bestfriends with Momo and Rukia but she is actually a senior like Orihime and Tatsuki, Rangiku's also real popular with everyone at school. Rangiku's family is also extremely wealthy but she lives by herself because her parents work overseas.

"Yeah I think they just don't want you spending any money on parties and vodka in college…" Rukia replied.

"But that's what's exciting about college! What's the point of even going to college if you're not gonna party?"

"Ehn. Anyway, so what kinda job are you looking for?" Rukia said avoiding the topic.

"Hmm…I was thinking about the summer camps Momo-chan and I went to when we were little and they had these counselors there. They were only about our age now and they got to do whatever they wanted most of the time and most of them ditched somedays to go shopping in the town across the lake at camp. I always wanted to be one when I was little and now that I think about it, it might be kinda fun."

* * *

><p><em>Back in the studio…<em>

"Ok, everyone thanks for coming today, as you know we'll be doing shoots for the latest arrivals of designer denim jeans. It's gonna be a long shoot so let's get started!" the photographer called to the crew.

Momo was modeling a pair of ripped, faded blue skinny jeans with black ankle-high peep-toe heels that matched the black off-shoulder top that she was wearing with one shoulder covered, the over exposed. Suki had also made Momo wear a striped, gray fedora hat which she wore slightly tilted to the left side of her head.

Toshiro was also modeling a pair of jeans with a plain white v-neck t-shirt. There was also another male model who had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, he wore a pair of jeans and a collar shirt with the buttons undone exposing his crafted chest. Neither of the guys seemed to like the other.

Momo blushed when she saw Toshiro and mentally thanked whoever came up with the idea of a dimly lit set as it hid her blushing cheeks. She gave Toshiro a quick greeting when he turned to nod at her before getting called to begin the shoots. During the photoshoot Momo swore she saw Toshiro scowling a little when he caught her quickly examining the other model as well.

As Toshiro watched Peachie's confident poses, he remembered what Suki had told him about the model earlier and the other soccer girl resembling Peachie left his mind. _How can that soccer girl possibly be Peachie? Dammit, what the hell was I worrying about? she can't walk in 6-inch heels and she wouldn't be confident model material either. She must've just been someone that looked a lot like Peachie… thought Toshiro. _

_- Couple of hours later -_

"Right everyone, great work, we'll stop for a lunch break now. So be back here changed, hair fixed and make-up done, in 2 hours."

Almost as soon as the cameraman said that, the other male model made his way over to Momo and started flirting with her. Momo smiled politely and listened to his nonstop chatter for the next 5 minutes before finally getting the chance to turn down his offer of taking her out for lunch. Suki pulled Momo over and told her that Ayame had gone out for lunch early to sort out some business with a lady from the agency.

"Sorry Peach, but I've gotta go and prepare the other clothes and hair products that bastard Kaito was supposed to have _already_ sorted out for today. So how 'bout you go out with Hitsugaya huh?"

"Mou…Suki-san what're you talking about," Momo pouted. "and anyway, weren't you the one that said I had to '_stay as far away from him as possible'_?

"No, I said _Hinamori Momo_ had to stay as far away from him as possible but…I never said _Peachie_ had to…" Suki smiled slyly. "Ja ne Peach!" She called as she ran out the door before Momo could protest.

Momo pouted before making her way back to her dressing room to get changed into something more comfortable.

Momo walked into her dressing room leaving the door still opened and staggered over to the nearest chair before plopping herself down on it.

"_Shhit!_ These heels are killing me!" Momo said outloud as she struggled to undo the straps on the heels.

"Need help with that?" a husky voice said.

Momo turned to see Toshiro with his arms folded, leaning on her door ledge, smirking as he watched the young model struggling to take off her heels.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo gasped and felt her cheeks heat up. "Ah, u-um…n-no, it's fine, I can handle it," Momo flashed him a quick smile before turning back to her heels.

"Ok, if you say so." Toshiro replied being amused by the scene. "You wanna go get some lunch? Fukuda-san said that you were looking for some company since she and Miyazaki-san are busy right now."

"U-umm, yeah, why not. Just give me a few minutes," Momo replied.

"Sure," Toshiro said before turning around and closing the door behind him.

Momo quickly changed into her light blue, ripped denim mini shorts and a white tank top, then put on her white ankle-high converse. She grabbed her cell phone and purse before heading out of her dressing room.

"Kay, let's go," she said cheerfully to Toshiro who was waiting on the other side of the door.

Toushiro and Peachie went a small gourmet café down the road from the shooting studio. Neither of them talked much, it was just random qustions every now and then.

"So…you like soccer?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I like to watch it." Momo half lied.

"Oh, so you watched the nationals?"

"Yeah – hey good luck for your finals on Friday."

"Thanks. So which game did you like the best?"

"They were all pretty great. Ooh! But I loved that one when Kobayashi Shinnosuke did that amazing slide tackle and then Imai faked a fall and sprain his ankle, man I hate that guy." Momo said. _Yay, finally something I can talk about…_she thought.

"Yeah, Imai's a bastard." Toshiro agreed in response, recalling one of the games they played with Imai's team.

"Haha, tell me 'bout it. Oh, and in that quarter-final game…" Momo carried on with the soccer talk using a little _too_ much jargon causing Toshiro to raise an eyebrow.

Momo suddenly realized what she was doing. "Oh u-umm…_not _that _I _play any soccer you know…my, _brother,_ yeah, my brother, he plays a _lot_ of soccer, ehehe. So he tells me all this..stuff..umm, yup." Momo stuttered.

"Oh, yeah cool. Hey, you wanna head back now? It's nearly time," Toshiro said.

"Ahaha, yea, yup, sure – thanks for the lunch!" Momo replied thankful to end their awkward moment.

* * *

><p><em>After the shoot…<em>

"Wow. It was soo awkward back there at lunch," Momo said after getting changed into her normal clothes.

"Yeah, judging by what you told me earlier, it must've been. Just be careful with that kinda stuff in future ne?" Ayame responded.

"Uh-huh," Momo said nodding.

"I told Suki about dinner so she should be coming back soon, she just went back to grab her other hairdryer from Hitsugaya's room." Just as Ayame finished talking, Suki came running into the room squealing.

"Kyaaaah! You'll never guess what just happened Peach! I went into Hitsugaya's room and he said that he just missed you but couldn't wait because he was in a hurry tonight so he asked me for your number – which I gave to him of course – did I tell you how cute you two looked when you walked in that door after lunch? Aaah!" Suki started rambling on excitedly.

"Suki, isn't it a littl-" Ayame started saying before getting cut off by Suki again who held up a finger infront of Ayame's mouth to stop her from talking.

"But that's not the best part. He told me about how you much you seemed to like watching soccer so…eeeep!" Suki squealed interrupting her own message. "He invited you to go see the game on Friday Peach! Eeep! And they're reserved seats up in the top with the big windows! Kyaaaah! Isn't that the greatest news ever?" Suki said waving the ticket around in the air.

"Oh no." Ayame said as she rubbed her forehead.

"…sorry Suki-san, you left before I told you…" Momo started saying as her face turned slightly pale.

"Tell me what? What's wrong?" Suki said as she started to panick.

"That Kuchiki Byakuya already got Momo, Rangiku and Rukia, tickets to the game on Friday…" Ayame replied.

"_Shit._" Suki said dropping her bag on the ground…

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. chap.5 done. hope you liked it. <strong>

**I'm real busy this weekend and next week with exams and all that so..chap.6 and 7 and 8 will take a bit longer to come out. but don't worry i'll try my hardest to do chap.6 before monday :) and i promise..things will definitely start getting interesting when people's summers get inter-...ohk i'll stop there. :D**

**please review! it means a lot haha. thanks :)**


	6. the Game Plan

**Hey everyone! ohk i'm real sorry about updating like...a week after i promised i would but i did have exams like this whole week and i've been real busy so i hope you'll forgive me..**

**i think from now on i'll stop with the promises 'coz i cant exactly keep them..haha soz. as a way of saying sori i've stayed up extra late just to write/finish this chapter, and i have school tomorrow but i'm still updating this for u guys at like..midnight lol.**

**well anyway i made this chapter longer so hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"But he asked for your number which means that he'd obviously be planning on texting or calling you soon right?...before Friday? So this whole thing's gonna be alright, you'll just tell him that you'll be busy so you can't go and then it's all good ne?..." Suki was desperately analyzing the situation as she sat with Momo and Ayame in at a fancy Mediterranean restaurant in town celebrating Momo's soccer success.<p>

Momo and Ayame didn't look too convinced with Suki's reasoning.

"Oh shit, just…_shit_. I'm so sorry Peach, it's all my fault, I completely ruined your day and this special congrats dinner and…sheesh why do I always rush into stuff like this? I just thought that since you'd never been to an actual game before and how much you'd always wanted to go so I couldn't just let that chance slip away, and I…shit, sorry Peach…" Suki started saying again.

"No it's ok Suki-san, I appreciate you thinking about me and how badly I've always wanted to go to one of these games. But I guess you're right, maybe he will call ne?" Momo said trying to sound cheerful.

"And if he doesn't?" a very pissed off Ayame asked, glowering at Suki.

"…well I'll talk it over with Rangiku-san and Rukia-san, and I-I'm sure they'll come up with something right?" Momo replied uncertainly. "Anyways, let's just…forget about it for now, it was all for me so I guess it's really my fault but…and I can't thank you guys enough for helping me so…let's just enjoy tonight ne?" Momo said smiling, lightening up the awkward mood and tension between them.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

_*ring, ring, ring, ring*_

"Hello, Momo speaking."

"Momo-chaan! Get yourself over here now! Hurry! This is urgent!" Momo had to hold the phone away from her ears as Rangiku screamed out the instructions over the phone.

"Hai," Momo replied, she had yet to tell Rangiku and Rukia about the photoshoot.

* * *

><p>"Ohaiyo Momo-chaan! Sit down right here, Rukia and I have something to tell you." Rangiku said as she patted the couch next to her motioning for Momo to sit. Momo sighed in relief when Rangiku didn't bring up the photoshoot.<p>

"-oh by the way, we haven't forgotten about that photoshoot so you'll be filling us in on that after huh?" Rangiku said winking at Momo who pouted in response.

"Ok, so yesterday when Rukia and I were at Orihime-chan's place, we were talking 'bout what we were gonna do this summer. Rukia didn't actually have anything planned, I really wanted a summer job as a counselor at a summer camp and after I told that to Orihime-chan she said that she was actually looking for a summer job too. But she wanted it to be close to the beach where you and Tatsuki's training camp's gonna be, so then she could just rent an apartment or something for the summer and stay with Tatsuki and work at the same time." Rangiku was saying excitedly. "Well anyway, she found one! And it's not just any job. Did you know that there's a lake really close to the training camp? Really close as in walking distance close. And it's for a summer camp called Reiatsu…which is hiring counselors our age! Kyaaaaaah!"

"What? So you guys are…" Momo trailed off too amazed for words.

"Yup. We applied, all three of us." Rukia said happily nodding her head.

"And now we're going to summer camp as counselors! And we'll be able to see you _all_ summer!" Rangiku screamed.

"Kyaaaah! This is so _exciting!_" Momo squealed jumping up and down in her seat while clapping her hands at the same time.

Soon, all three girls were jumping around the spacious lounge, squealing and screaming. After their excitement finally died down…

"Camp Reiatsu starts next Monday too, so we'll go down to the beach together with Tatsuki and Inoue. Rangiku will be driving all of us in her land rover," Rukia informed Momo of the extra details.

"Ok, now that's over, go ahead Momo-chan and tell us Every. Single. Thing. that happened at the photoshoot with Hitsugaya Toshiro – Ooh! Speaking of Hitsugaya, Orihime-chan also said that she and Tatsuki were going to the game on Friday, ooh and guess what? Their seats are right next to ours! We compared tickets so now we're all going together on Friday!" Rangiku was squealing in delight clapping her hands together.

"We're what?" Momo asked completely shocked.

"Huh? What's wrong with Tatsuki and Orihime-chan, Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked surprised.

"Well, yesterday at the photoshoot, Hitsu-" Rangiku interrupted Momo.

"Ok, since this is Hitsugaya and photoshoot related how 'bout you start from the beginning and Don't. Leave. _Anything_. Out." Rangiku warned Momo in a threatening tone. "Ok, go on Momo-chan!" Rangiku said returning back to her usual cheery voice.

_- half an hour later -_

Momo hadn't planned on talking for so long but with Rangiku's endless questions, Momo's brief 5 minute speech had turned into a 30 minute interview with Matsumoto Rangiku.

"So then Suki-san came back and told us that he had just asked her for my number…" Momo paused for Rangiku to scream and then started again after her squeals had ceased. They had kind of subconsciously developed a routine in the past 30 minutes of Momo speaks, Rangiku screams, Momo speaks, Rangiku screams.

"Kyaaaah! So right now, at this very moment, he has _your_ number on his phone? Ahhhh!" Rukia screamed. She and Rangiku were sitting opposite Momo, their hands stretched infront of them, clasping onto each others with silly grins and dreamy expressions on their faces as they stared at Momo.

"And then Suki-san start waving this piece of paper in the air, and it's a ticket, to the game, on Friday." Momo was practically whispering as she looked at the 'oh-so-interesting' piece of thread she was playing with on her ripped jeans. "He invited me to go see the game on Friday and got me one of those high class seats indoors, the VIP seats, at the top, with the big windows and comfy seats, drinks and all that…" Momo trailed off.

When there was no response – or any sound for that matter – coming from her two friends, Momo slowly looked up and was surprised to see her friends' expressions. Both Rangiku and Rukia were grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly their smiles widened. _Oh geez…_ thought Momo as she mentally did a countdown in her head. _3, 2, 1..._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rangiku and Rukia started screaming as they jumped up and down on the spot doing a crazy happy dance.

"…so you guys aren't mad?..." Momo quietly asked.

"No! 'course we aren't mad, why the heck would we be mad? We're freaking syked!" Rukia said.

"But, we planned on going to the game together on Friday and-"

"No, Momo-chan it's fine, you _have_ to go see Hitsugaya again, seriously, you guys look beyond cute together!" Rangiku chirped, starry eyed.

"The only problem with this is that Tatsuki and Orihime are coming too and they're sitting in the seats right next to ours so we just have to work our way around that somehow…" Rukia stated.

"Have no fear, Rangiku is here!" Rangiku stood up with both hands on her hips. "I've already come up with a plan, the game plan."

* * *

><p>Momo stood in line with Rangiku, Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime, waiting to get into the huge soccer stadium. There were people pushing around them, trying to get in.<p>

"Sheesh people, we're all gonna get inside at some stage and all your bloody pushing won't make this any bloody faster!" Rukia screamed over the noisy crowd when someone almost elbowed the small girl in the eyes.

_-a few minutes later-_

Finally, the five girls made it inside the stadium and began looking for their seats.

"Hey guys it's right here," Orihime said as she made her way down the steps while pointing to their seats.

"Ooh great, hmm…I think I'll sit her-" Tatsuki started saying before getting interrupted by Rangiku.

"Don't worry, I've already worked out the seating arrangements!" Rangiku announced cheerfully. "Now, Orihime-chan you sit down that end with Tatsuki and then, Rukia will sit next to you, then me, and then Momo-chan!"

Tatsuki glared at Rangiku and was about to say something when Orihime pulled her down to her seat.

"Ooh sit down Tatsuki-chan, the game's 'bout to start!" Orihime squealed excitedly.

Rangiku had made it so that Momo was sitting right by the aisle and the very observant Tatsuki was sitting furtherest away from Momo who had Rangiku sitting right next to her, blocking Momo from both Tatsuki and Orihime's view with her big 'assets.'

"Welcome to the final game of this season's nationals. Now for the teams, the Hollows!" the commentator said over the loud speaker.

Hollow soccer team walked out of their locker rooms earning a cheer from their fans in the crowd and a few boos from some Shinigami supporters. Even though their fans were cheering a couple of boos could still be heard over the screaming crowd.

"And now the Shinigami! Whoo-" the commentator announced and accidently started cheering for them himself before his speaker was turned off abruptedly.

_Very professional…_ Momo thought to herself sarcastically.

The crowd erupted and the whole stadium was suddenly bursting with deafening cheers and screams. Some Hollow fans tried to boo but to no avail.

As the Shinigami soccer players walked out onto the field to face their opponents the cheers got even lounder – if that was even possible. The camera zoomed in on Shinigami and focused on a white haired teenage star of the team. Hitsugaya Toshiro's face appeared on the huge screens at the top of the stadium and just about every girl – some guys too – jumped up from their seats, screaming their heads off.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at the scene. Then suddenly Orihime subconsciously jumps up in the air and starts screaming out Kurosaki Ichigo's name. The people seated around Momo and her friends turn and give them weird looks. Rukia quickly pulls Orihime down to save her the embarrassment while Tatsuki sighs. Inoue Orihime had developed a crush on Shinigami's right winger, Kurosaki Ichigo ever since Tatsuki made her watch a Shinigami match two years ago.

The game started with the ball in Hollow's possession. Momo looked over at the clock on the huge score board.

_It's already been 20 minutes, I have to leave soon._

Rangiku's 'game plan' was that Momo should leave 25 minutes into the game so that everyone around them would be so into the game that they wouldn't even notice her leaving. Momo would then get changed into her semi-formal dress and arrive at the VIP seating 30 minutes into the game saying that she got caught up and arrived late. Then at half time she would excuse herself to go downstairs for the refreshments prepared for the VIP guests and then disappear to get changed back into her original clothes.

Rangiku would make an excuse to Tatsuki at half time by saying that she told Momo to go buy them some snacks. So after Momo gets changed she would quickly buy them some drinks, pretzels and get Orihime a huge hotdog – the girl has a huge appetite. Then, when it was well into the second half Momo would quickly get changed and go back to the VIPs and come back for the trophy presentation.

_25 minutes, I gotta go now. _Momo looked around and saw all the spectators' eyes glued onto the soccer field, she smiled to herself before quietly slipping away.

Momo slowly crept upstairs to the ladies' toilets, she peeked inside. _Good, there's no-one here._ She thought to herself, extremely thankful that everyone was far to engrossed in the game that even if they were dying to pee they wouldn't dare leave their seat in case they missed a crucial part of the game.

Momo quickly got changed and quickly applied some make up the way Suki had taught her to the day before. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed silently. _"It's my 3 minute makeup technique,"_ Suki had told Momo yesterday.

She was wearing a strapless black dress with a zip on the front. The dress flowed out and reached just above her knees. Momo was going to wear roman sandals but Suki had made her put on black peep-toe stilettos that covered nearly all of her feet. It was simple but it fit the semi-formal atmosphere at the VIP seating.

Momo pulled her hair out of her ponytail and let her raven waves loose so that they cascaded down her bare shoulders. Momo quickly dashed out of the toilet and put her clothes into one of the small lockers-for-rent beside the restrooms.

As Momo got closer to the VIP hall indoors, she slowed down and composed herself then walked what Suki had called _'the model stride'_ which was half normal walk, half professional modeling walk.

Momo started to feel nervous and could feel her heart thumping loudly, she had never been to one of these VIP places before. Momo tried to calm herself down and thought back to what Ayame and Suki had told her the day before.

_-Flashback—_

"_Ahh! That's a genius plan Rangiku-chaan! Who would've thought you'd be the one to come up with something like that?" Suki said excitedly after Rangiku had explained how her game plan would work. _

"_Hey now, I'm not just good looks – I got brains too!" Rangiku retorted._

"_Well, anyway, now that that's sorted, we'll move onto our next problem," Ayame cut in._

"_There's another problem?" Rukia asked, shocked._

"_Well, not really a problem 'coz we've got it sussed out but I'll just have to explain it," Ayame was saying. "So at the end of each season's professional soccer final – like this one – there's an after party type thing. Its, not a biggie, well, maybe it is pretty big – all the other soccer teams that have been in the tournament since the quarterfinals will be there."_

_Momo gulped, she had a bad feeling about what Ayame was going to say next but Rangiku and Rukia were sitting there grinning from ear to ear._

"_So it's semi-formal, just soccer players in dress shirts, ties, suit jackets, bigshots and all that. People will just chat, look good whatever." Ayame continued, "and all the VIP guests will have to be at that party, so I guess that's why Hitsugaya really invited you. So let's just make a few changes to Rangiku's game plan and get you to that party ne Momo-chan?"_

"_Oh no," Momo whimpered. _

"_Oh yes," Suki said, smiling. "I've even picked out a dress for you and shoes to match, come on Peach, just be your 'model-self' – you're a professional model for pete's sake, you're already among the bigshots!"_

_-End of Flashback—_

Momo walked over to the entrance of the VIP hall where a bored looking usher was standing trying to keep a serious façade. Momo handed him her ticket.

"I'm so sorry about the trouble, I was busy this afternoon." Momo said flashing him a professional modeling smile.

"That's quite alright onee-san," the usher said before his eyes widened. "Y-You're the m-model f-from the Chanel p-poster…"

"It's nice to meet you too…Shouta-kun." Momo replied as she looked at his name tag pinned on his suit.

"H-hai, a-ah-right this way onee-san." Shouta said gesturing for Momo to follow him.

"Arigatou, Shouta-kun," Momo smiled and said when she sat down in her seat.

Shouta blushed and gave her a curt bow.

Momo sat for the next 15 minutes and watched the game, neither teams had scored a goal yet. When the half time whistle went, Momo quietly crept back downstairs, got changed and wiped off her makeup with Suki's 'advanced' make up remover cleaning wipes. Everything had gone to plan when Momo brought the food to the other 4 girls.

After 20 minutes of the 2nd half, Momo went back to the VIP hall.

Finally Hitsugaya shot the winning goal for Shinigami 2 minutes before the end of the game making Shinigami the winners with a final score of 1-0.

As the crowd in the main stadium erupted into cheers and screams, Momo nearly leapt out of her chair too but luckily remembered where she was and re-composed herself.

Soon, Momo quickly disappeared from the VIP hall and went back down to the stadium to join her friends.

Shinigami soccer players were now standing on the stage which had been set up in the middle of the field and they were all cheering. Half the team was ripping off their shirts leaving the stadium filled with the sound of squealing girls.

The president of the National Soccer Association stepped onto the stage and handed the enormous trophy to the team captain, Hisagi Shuhei. Hisagi waved the trophy round in the air with 2 hands before handing it to Hitsugaya. The whole team then picked up Hitsugaya and everyone started cheering for the soccer star and the team members started dancing to the music that was being played over the loudspeaker.

Soon the crowd started leaving the stadium as the celebration came to a close.

"Well, that was real fun and you know what? I'm tired as hell so let's just call it a night and head back home now ne?" Rangiku said as the 5 of them left the stadium.

"Yeah, I agree, it's 9pm already and I was hoping to get home by 8:30pm so that I could bake that new cake I came up with 2 days ago." Orihime responded.

"Okaaay…well, we wouldn't wanna keep your cake waiting," Rukia said.

"Ja ne." Tatsuki said as she and Orihime headed towards her car.

"Ok, now that's sorted, you gotta get changed and go back inside before Shinigami finished getting ready for the after party." Rangiku said as she ushered Hinamori back into the stadium.

"Ja ne Momo." Rukia waved.

"Call me – us – first thing tomorrow morning." Rangiku called after her – it was not a question. Momo sighed and forced a slight smile onto her face.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the Shinigami locker rooms…<em>

"Oi Hitsugaya, you gave her the VIP pass right?" Renji asked as he walked towards the white-haired teen.

"Hn."

"So she's coming? She's here?" Kira asked eagerly, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Hn."

"And, you asked her for her number?" Ichigo joined in too.

"…Hn."

"Did you?" Renji asked as he grabbed Toshiro by the shoulders.

"Stop asking me questions! I have her number. Now can we just...go?" Toshiro half shouted as he pushed Renji's arms out of the way.

"Oh? Eager now are we?" Yumichika said as he walked past the group in his designer suit.

"Shut up." Toshiro growled.

"Just be a man and admit you like her," Ikkaku said as he joined Yumichika.

"Hey come on guys, move it, we're late already, how long do you need to just put on some bloody clothes." Hisagi told them off as he approached them.

All the soccer players were wearing some form of a suit. Toshiro was wearing a dark gray suit vest over his white dress shirt which he rolled up to his elbows. He also wore a skinny black tie loosely and a pair of Adidas unlike the older guys who were wearing dress shoes.

"Man, chill. We're done." Ichigo said with surrendering his hands in the air as he and everyone else began filing out of the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>Momo walked up the stairs to the rooftop venue above the stadium where the after party was being held. As she got closer to the top of the stairs, she could hear clicks and see flashes of light.<p>

_Oh great. Paparazzis here too? _Momo groaned inwardly and was contemplating whether to leave or not, she didn't want all the publicity because it would affect her real life. Just when she was about to turn and go, she realized the National Soccer Association's shirt the cameraman was wearing meaning that he was actually just a professional photographer hired for the event.

Momo stepped onto the smooth, shiny floorboards and handed her VIP pass to the security guard and walked further into the venue. Everyone was dressed in semi-formal dresses, heels, suits, ties, expensive shoes. There was a huge table in the middle of the floor arranged with fingerfood and cocktails.

"Could you please look this way Miss?" a voice suddenly asked.

Momo turned to see it was the cameraman gesturing for her to pose for her photo.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Momo said as she swiveled round to face the camera. Momo place one hand on her hip while the other held onto her black purse which matched her dress. She bent her right leg slightly and smiled her professional model's smile.

"Thank you, Miss," the cameraman said as he looked up from the lens after about 15 shots. "Hey, wait a minute…you're…, oh my gosh, y-you're Peachie, the model!" the cameraman suddenly said a bit _too_ loud causing nearly everyone at the rooftop gathering to turn and look at her.

"Uh-ah-umm, hai…it's nice to meet you," Momo said as she smiled to the speechless photographer infront of her while trying to act normal in the awkward atmosphere.

People were whispering to each other and practically everyone was gawking at her. A few girls at the party glared at her and held their heads high, trying to not take any notice of her although they were all secretly jealous of all the attention Momo was getting. A lot of other girls were admiring her and quite a few soccer players started whistling.

Momo flashed a smile at everyone before making her way into the crowd causing everyone to go back to what they were previously doing.

Momo felt extremely lost amongst the crowd, she didn't know anyone here and felt extremely out of place. She looked around and saw the faces of many well-known soccer players and some businessmen too. However it seemed like no-one from Shinigami had arrived yet.

"Anou…Peachie-san," someone said from behind her. Momo quickly spun around only to meet the cameraman from before.

"Oh, hello again," Momo said smiling at the man, he was quite young for a professional photographer, he only looked about 20. The man was quite tall, he had fair hair with a lot of dark brown streaks running through it. _He has gorgeous baby blue eyes._ Momo thought to herself, _wow, this guy would be perfect for Sakura-chan…_Momo thought for a moment about the pretty blonde who had the same stunning baby blue eyes as the cameraman infront of her.

"Anou…Peachie-san, please forgive me, I'm so sorry about saying your name out so loud before, I was just so surprised to see you here," the cameraman said while bowing slightly.

"Oh, that's ok. I guess I didn't expect anyone to recognize me so I was quite surprised when you said my name."

"I'd recognize you anywhere! I'm a big fan, your pictures are amazing. I personally reckon you're one of most incredible models ever, especially being so young. I'd always wanted to work with a great model like you and I can't even believe I just got to take your photos!" the young cameraman exclaimed.

"Ehehe…thank you so much umm.."

"Oh, sorry, my name's Jouda Shinichi, pleasure to meet you Peachie-san." Jouda said as he held out his hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you too Jouda-san, you must be an extremely good photographer to be working with a national association. I'd love to see your portfolio sometime, I'm sure your photos are great." Momo said as she shook his hand.

"Well, thank you Peachie-san, actually I have my portfolio here with my gear if you wanna take a look at it, it's over by the corner." Jouda gestured with his hand.

"Oh sure." Momo replied happy to have found someone to talk to.

Momo flipped through Jouda's portfolio. "Wow, these photos are really good Jouda-san. You'd definitely be able to get into one of the big studios with your skills."

"Haha, thank you Peachie-san." Jouda and Momo started talking about different studios when the people around them suddenly started clapping and cheering. They turned around and saw the Shinigami soccer players making their way up the stairs.

"Oh, I have to go take their pictures, sorry Peachie-san, it was nice meeting you, see you again hopefully," Jouda said as he grabbed his camera.

"Hai, hopefully I'll see you in one of the big studios ne?" Momo replied. _Great. Now I'm on my own again._ Momo thought but then started clapping along with everyone else, she was starting to get excited about seeing Toushiro again.

* * *

><p>When the Shinigami team members got to the top of the stairs, Jouda was busy taking their photos. Toshiro turned and scanned the crowd looking for Peachie. Most of the girls smiled and waved at him but he paid no attention to them.<p>

Finally his emerald-teal orbs locked with chocolate brown ones. _Found her._ Toshiro said mentally as he began to make his way over to Peachie.

"Ah, Shiro-chan, there you are, congrats on another win ne?" Ukitake suddenly stopped Toshiro who's eyebrow started twitching in annoyance at Ukitake's nickname for him.

"Don't call me that." Toshiro growled.

"Hey, hey, sorry I was just kidding, come here you have to meet Mr. Tanaka and the board wants to congratulate you too." Ukitake replied.

"But-"

"No but's, these people are important you have to greet them first."

* * *

><p>Momo saw Toshiro amongst the group of soccer players, she looked hopeful as his conversation finally ended with a businessman and he began to move away from the huge crowd of people surrounding him.<p>

Momo's smile disappeared when Toshiro got caught up in another huddle of people dying to congratulate him. Momo sighed and made her way towards the edge of the rooftop balcony with her drink. She looked to her left where the Espada soccer players were talking. A man with spiky blue hair seemed to be dominating the conversation. _Grimmjow Jaggerjack, number 11, left wing._ Momo said to herself mentally before turning away to look at the rooftop scenery.

"Hey there Miss, what's a pretty thing like you doin' here by yourself?" someone asked causing Momo to nearly jump.

"Oh, umm, hi, no, ah, i'm just...waiting for someone." Momo quickly replied as she turned around to face a blue-haired soccer player. "Grimmjow Jaggerjack?"

"Wow, I feel honored that the famous young model, Peachie, recognizes me." Grimmjow rudely stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, ehehe...it's...nice to meet you." Momo replied, she was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable now as Grimmjow had started to move closer to her.

"What's that you're drinking?" Grimmjow asked as he took her glass from her hand and lifted it to his nose. "You don't drink?"

"...No, I don't really like the taste."

"Come on, it's great – take a sip of this," Grimmjow said as he practically pushed a shotglass infront of Momo's face. Momo was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable with Grimmjow standing so close to her practically forcing her to drink.

"Yeah and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop harassing my date," a familiar voice said as someone put their arm around Momo's waist and pulled her towards them.

Momo blushed when she heard the word date and turned to see Toshiro standing right to her, glaring at Grimmjow.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun," Momo stuttered and then blushed again when she realized where his hand was.

"Oh, so she's your date huh?" Grimmjow scowled.

"Yeah, she is," Toshiro replied. "Hey, Peachie we gotta go see the team." Toshiro said as he led her away.

"Great game, Hitsugaya-kun – another _amazing_ goal!" Momo said as she smiled happily at Toshiro.

"Oh, yea thanks, hey Peachie, sorry, I just got caught up with all these people," Toshiro replied.

"That's ok."

"That bastard didn't do anything to you right?" Toshiro asked, suddenly a bit concerned.

"No, you came at the right time. Arigatou Hitsugaya-kun." Momo replied secretly happy that he was worried about her.

"Well the guys insisted on seeing you so-"

"Oi Toshiro, where's the model you've been hiding from us?" Ichigo interrupted Toshiro.

"It's Hitsugaya, Kurosaki." Toushiro retorted.

"Konbanwa, I'm Peachie." Momo said as she stepped out from behind Toshiro. She was beyond excited and happy to meet the Shinigami team but tried to keep calm.

"Oi Hitsugaya, where's – oh _wow_, you look even more amazing in person." Renji, who had just walked over, said when he saw Momo.

"Hey, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and this dumbass here's Abarai Renji." Ichigo said to Momo.

"Oi you wanna piece of me Ichigo? I'm not a dumbass, who's the one that tripped on the ball this morning in training?" Renji argued.

"Uruse!" Ichigo retorted as an anime vein popped up on his head.

"Oi oi cut it out you two, real men don't fight like that," a bald guy stated as he walked over with several other Shinigami team members.

"What did you say Ikkaku?" Ichigo turned to glare at the bald guy.

"At least we _know _how to fight." Renji said.

"Nani? Man you are so gonna die now Abarai!" Ikkaku said as he raced over and joined in Ichigo and Renji's fight.

Toshiro sighed and Momo sweat-dropped at the three.

"Don't worry, they're always like that," someone said from behind. Momo turned swivelled round to see a blonde guy.

"Hey, I'm Kira Izuru," the blonde said.

"Hisagi Shuhei, captain." A tall guy with a 69 tattooed on his cheek walked over with a bob-cut guy.

"My name's Ayasegawa Yumichika, the bald one there's Madarame Ikkaku. It's nice to _finally_ meet you Peachie-chan."

"It's nice to meet you too." Momo smiled at the 3 of them.

For the next 20 minutes, Kira was attempting to break up the fight, Hisagi and Toshiro were discussing the game while Yumichika was conversing with Momo about makeup and the designer who made Momo's dress for the evening.

"Hey Peachie, you wanna meet the coach?" Toshiro asked Momo.

"Oh, umm...sure." Momo replied silently hoping that Urahara Kisuke wouldn't be able to recognize her.

As Momo looked over to where Urahara was, Momo spotted a familiar dark-skinned lady in a maxi-dress, standing next to Urahara. _Oh geez...it's Coach..._ Momo started to panicked when she realized that Yoruichi was here too. _She would definitely realize..._

"Oh, ah-umm, hey how about some other time ne Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo turned to Toshiro. "I, uh...have to go, I still need to go somewhere tonight, sorry."

"Ok then, are you alright? Do you want a ride?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks but Suki-san's picking me up."

"Oh ok, then I'll take you down to the private exits." Toshiro said as he led Momo downstairs.

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun." Momo thanked Toshiro as they arrived at the hallway leading towards the main doors infront of the carpark. They were alone and there didn't seem to be anyone else close to them.

"It's no problem, I'll see you again some other time, maybe?" Toshiro replied as he turned to face Momo.

"Hai, goodnight Hitsugaya-kun." Momo looked up to see Toshiro only to find him staring back at her. She found herself getting lost in his mesmerizing emerald-teal pools.

They stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other, then suddenly Toshiro slowly lifted up one hand to cup Momo's cheek. Momo could feel her heart beating faster as her face started to heat up. Toshiro bent down slowly, closing the distance between them and his lips brushed against Momo's. Momo's skin tingled from the small contact and she could feel his steady breaths fanning across her soft lips, she seemed to like the feeling.

Slowly, Toshiro placed his lips over Momo's again. Momo stiffened at first as Toshiro began to move his lips against hers but then she felt her eyes close when she relaxed a bit and started to kiss back. They stood in the hallway kissing until Momo felt Toshiro's tongue licking her bottom lip. Momo let out a small moan and Toshiro smirked against her lips. As he's about to slip his tongue into her mouth, Momo's eyes opened in shock as it hit her, she was kissing _the_ Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Momo quickly pulled back. "Ah-uh-umm, I-I, umm have to go now. Bye." Momo stuttered as she opened the door.

"Night. Cya some other time." Toshiro said, a little surprised but he smirked as the raven-haired girl left the building, he wouldn't mind doing that again.

Momo couldn't believe what had just happened and the surprising thing was that she actually enjoyed it, a _lot_.

_Oh geez, I'll spending my entire summer with him while trying to avoid him..._

This was going to be an interesting summer...

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chap.6 for ya, hope you liked it. PLEEEEEASE please pleeease review! i love to see all your comments :) they make my daay :P lol a lil cheezy there but yea..<strong>

**and please check out my profile on deviant art. i made drew some pictures for the fanfic, so you guys can get an idea of what some of my descriptions of people look like, i'll be posting more drawings on soon. plz comment and tell me what you think :D**

**also there's also a link for Hinamori's outfit in this chapter, i actually managed to find a pic to describe from this time :)**

**-will try and get chap.7 down this week too..**


	7. the Way it Was

**Hey everyone! firstly, i'm so so so sorry that i havent updated in ages, i was busy with school. but yea i finally managed to sit down and write chap. 7 so here you go. hope you like it (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, I'm home!" Momo called as she closed the front door.<p>

"Hey Honey, I'm just in the kitchen making dinner," Hinamori Megumi called back.

It was Saturday evening and Momo had decided to spend the day doing her homework. Rangiku and Rukia had gone with Orihime to get their counselors' kits for summer camp and they weren't going to be back till midday on Sunday. Momo was secretly happy that she didn't have to reveal Friday night's events to either of them. Suki was ecstatic once she heard what happened when she picked Momo up. She had started a huge commotion in the car and drove through quite a few red lights. Now Momo couldn't even imagine what Rangiku would be like if Suki was like _that_.

Being the clumsy person that she is, Momo had misplaced her phone the night before and it also happened to be on silent so now she can't find it. There was bound to be a ton of new messages waiting for her once she found it again.

Momo stepped into the kitchen and set the bag of groceries she had been carrying on the table.

"I bought everything on the shopping list except the carrots..." Momo said. Megumi raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her daughter suspiciously.

"...that's 'coz they...ran out," Momo finished off.

"Mmm-hm," Megumi remarked and returned to stirring the ingredients in the saucepan. She knew that Momo hated carrots so she probably didn't buy them on purpose but Megumi wasn't going to argue because she didn't like carrots much herself.

"Do you need help Mom?" Momo asked, eager to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, umm, I'm just about finished here and I've set the table too, so how 'bout you go grab the apple juice from the cabinet and put it on the table."

"Hai," Momo said as she walked towards the cabinet beside their lounge. On the way, she saw that the dining table had been set for 3 people.

_We're having guests? Mom never told me..._ Momo thought to herself and decided to ask her mother after grabbing the juice.

When Momo got to the lounge she noticed a person sitting on the couch, the lady had black hair clipped up in a neat bun making her look very professional.

_She looks...familiar, _Momo stopped to take a closer look at the lady, _wait a minute..._ as realization hit her...

"Nanao?" Momo asked. The black haired lady turned around to look at Momo, her eyes widened and she stood up quickly before smiling at Momo.

"Oh my gosh! Nanao!" Momo screamed as she ran up to the lady and hugged her. The lady chuckled in response and hugged her back.

"Hello Beautiful, long time no see huh?" the lady asked playfully as she looked at the younger girl in her arms.

"Oh my gosh, Nanao, you're back! I've missed you soo much!" Momo said as she let go and looked at the older girl.

"And how's my little cuzzie – oh geez, Momo-chan, you've grown up!"

"Ehehe, hai. I'm great Nanao, well you look great too. Man, I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe it either! Aw, look at you, as gorgeous as ever! Kyaaaaah! I've missed you soo much Momo-chaaan!" Nanao squealed as she wrapped Momo in another hug.

Ise Nanao was five years older than Momo. Nanao was pretty, she had shiny black hair which she always clipped up into a bun and sideways bangs and wore glasses. Nanao always dressed in fashionable but modest clothes.

Nanao's mother, Hinamori Yui, is Megumi's older sister. Yui lives in the countryside with Momo's grandma so when Nanao was 14, she moved to Karakura town to live with Momo and Megumi while she went to school. Nanao was very organized and extremely smart so she got a scholarship into Tokyo University where she got a degree in business and accounting. She was now working part time in a huge advertising company and she has also earned an apprenticeship with her boss, a very successful business man. Because of Nanao's busy life and uptight schedule, the last time she came back to visit Momo and Megumi was 2 years ago.

After hearing the girls' excited squeals from the kitchen, Megumi made her way over to the lounge as well.

"Well, I see you've found our surprise guest," Megumi said as she looked at the two girls, amused by their expressions. "Let's have dinner now ne?"

_-At the dining table-_

"So, Nanao how's Tokyo?" Momo asked as she stuffed another forkful of casserole into her mouth.

"It's great, the company's huge, people at work are nice, the pay's good and I'm learning heaps! – anyway, enough about me, let's give a toast to our amazing soccer legend here!" Nanao said enthusiastically as she grabbed her glass.

"Ehehe...you know?" Momo asked shyly as she reached for her glass as well.

"Of course I know! Ooh I'm soo proud of you Momo-chan! Kyaaah! I'm just so happy! So of course I had to come back to celebrate with you guys!" Nanao said happily.

"How long are you staying for?" Momo asked.

"The _whole_ summer!"

"What?"

"You heard me, the _whole_ summer, I got an early leave from my boss" Nanao replied cheerily. "Besides, someone's gotta keep your mom company while you're gone, right Aunt Megumi."

"That's right! Nanao will be staying here for the summer and since Ayame will be visiting alot as well, they can probably get along since they have quite alot in common. Ayame did a degree in business right Momo-chan?" Megumi said.

"Uh hai." Momo replied as she sipped her apple juice.

"Ooh and have I told you about _lover _boy yet Nanao-chan?" Megumi asked excitedly. Momo nearly spat out the juice in her mouth but decided to keep it in and choke on it...so now she was having a coughing fit.

"Ooh, what's this, Momo-chan's got herself a _petit ami_?" Nanao asked mischievously, using French to emphasize the boyfriend part.

"Mom!" Momo exclaimed after recovering from her coughing fit. "-don't listen to a word she says Nanao, she's just getting ahead of herself." Momo hurriedly tried to persuade her older cousin.

"Oh really? So who's this lucky _lover _boy hmm?" Nanao asked.

"Oh my gosh, okay. You'll _never_ believe it!" Megumi started saying excitedly.

_Oh geez, here we go again..._ Momo slapped herself on the forehead.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." Megumi finished. Momo gulped. Nanao, who had just sipped in a mouthful of juice, did the opposite to Momo and decided to not choke on her juice so she spat it back out again. Luckily they had just finished their meals.

"What? The soccer star?"

Megumi nodded eagerly.

"Kyaaaah! You did good Momo-chaaan!" Nanao squealed as she reached over and hugged her younger cousin.

Megumi and Nanao then got into an excited conversation of their own, totally oblivious to Momo who was sitting on the side. Momo sighed and smiled contentedly as she look at the two females infront of her.

_It's just like old times..._Momo thought as she remembered her pre-teen days.

"Soo...what's the deal with Hitsugaya Toshiro huh Momo-chan?" Nanao asked slyly, snapping Momo out of her reverie.

"Huh, oh, uh, what? – wait, there's is _no_ deal with Hitsugaya-kun," Momo protested.

"Ooh, so you call him Hitsugaya-_kun_ huh?" Nanao said.

"Nanao!" Momo whined.

"Come on Momo-chan, we're family, you _have_ to tell us more! Pleease?" Nanao begged.

"Yeah. Pretty pleeease?" Megumi joined in.

"Not you too Mom...fine." Momo finally gave in and then mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

Momo mumbled something inaudible again.

"Seriously Momo-chan, you gotta speak up."

"He kissed me..." Momo whispered.

"Excuse me?" Megumi dropped the fork she was holding. "Why haven't I heard about this? When was this?"

"Friday night..."

"What? It was only last night? What did it feel like? Is he a good kisser? Were you guys making out? Did he–" Nanao's stream of questions was abruptly interrupted by Megumi.

"Ahem, Nanao-chan, please don't be a bad influence to my daughter and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask these inappropriate questions at the dinner table." Megumi stated, "now let's go to lounge."

"Now, he kept it PG-13 yes?" Megumi asked Momo when the three of them got to the lounge.

"Aunt Megumi! Now look who's talking." Nanao exclaimed.

"Well, I wanna know too."

"Mom!" Momo complained.

"Aw come on Momo-chaan," Megumi whined.

"NO! I'm gonna go wash the dishes." Momo said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Aw noo! Come back Momo-chan!" Nanao called after her. "Aw look what you've done Aunt Megumi, now I won't get to know either!"

"Momo-chaan," Megumi called as she and Nanao followed her into the kitchen. For the rest of the evening, the three of them dropped the matter and joked and chatted like they used to before going to bed.

* * *

><p>At about 11:50 pm Momo woke up and saw a small amount of light at the bottom of her bedroom door and realized that the lights outside her room were still on. Clumsily, Momo stumbled out of her bed and rubbed her eyes as she walked towards her door like a zombie.<p>

The small house was all dark except for the light coming from the table lamp in the kitchen. Slowly, Momo walked towards the kitchen and peeked inside to see her mother seated behind the bench on one of the stools. Megumi was eating spoonfuls of chocolate spread from its container. She looked distressed and seemed to be thinking hard about something, totally oblivious to her surroundings.

"She's been there for about 40 minutes already." Nanao whispered from behind Momo causing her to jump slightly.

"You scared me Nanao." Momo whispered back. "What's she doing?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Oh." Momo said as she realized that her mother would always come out and indulge herself with chocolate whenever she was depressed.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed, she'll sort herself out." Nanao whispered as she began ushering Momo back to her room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, (or very early in the morning) Momo woke up again thinking she had heard soft whimpers coming from her mom's room next door. After confirming that her mother was crying herself to sleep, Momo slipped out of her bed and quietly crept into her mom's room. Megumi was half asleep when Momo crawled into her double bed.<p>

Momo cuddled up to her mother. "Are you okay Mom?" Momo whispered. "Were you thinking about him just then?" Momo asked cautiously after a couple minutes of silence.

Momo was referring to her dad who had left her Mom after she became pregnant. Megumi fell in love with Momo's dad in high school and was pregnant with Momo at 18. Momo's dad left her without saying a word when he found out. He broke Megumi's heart and even now Megumi would still think about him once in a while. Momo hated the fact that her dad had left her mom by herself especially when he knew how much she loved him.

"Yes" Megumi's answer came out in a faint whisper. "I'm fine. I just…something reminded me of him again and I couldn't stop thinking about it." Megumi sniffed. "You know, the first time he kissed me, I was about your age too…"

Momo felt a twinge of guilt wash over her. "Mom, was it me who reminded you of him?"

Megumi turned to look at her daughter and held her face in one hand. "No, no Honey, it wasn't you. Don't blame yourself."

"Mom, do I…look like him?" Momo gulped and started to fear what the answer would be.

Megumi smiled a little. "No, Momo-chan, you don't look anything like him. You look like, me."

Momo smiled a little in return. She was glad that she didn't look like her dad. Momo always feared that she might have resembled her father since she didn't have her mom's glossy, long and wavy light brown hair and she had no idea where she got her raven hair from (which Nanao termed as being dark-mauve). Momo didn't want to be a burden to her mom and make her sad whenever she looked at her own daughter just because Momo had one of her father's features. Momo felt extremely relieved now that she knew she didn't look anything like her father.

Momo didn't like to see her mom sad and always felt bad when she cried about _him_, so she never asked about her father. Because of this, Momo knows practically nothing about her dad apart from the fact that he left her mom because she had been told by her aunt, Yui. Momo hardly ever cried because she wanted to stay strong for her mom. When Momo was small she would cry a lot but her mom never got mad at her but always came to comfort her and cheer her up to make her feel better. Now, Momo wanted to be there to comfort her mom and make her feel better just like she did for Momo when she was little.

"Sorry for waking you up Honey," Megumi said after a while.

"It's alright Mom." Momo replied.

"Let's go to sleep ne?" Megumi said.

"Night, Mom." Momo said as she yawned.

"Goodnight Momo-chan." Megumi said as she watched her daughter fall into a deep sleep. _She's definitely going to sleep in and wake up very late tomorrow. _Megumi thought to herself and chuckled before she fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chap.7 for ya. <strong>

**And secondly, i'm so so so sorry, chap. 7 might've been a little disapointing or boring or whatever but yeah i just really needed to use this chapter to tell Momo and her mom's 'past' because it would be kinda hard to explain it later on.**

**And i accidently made Nanao waay out of character in here but i'll change that later on. I cant promise when the next chapter will come because in June i'll be busy with study and sitting exams coz my holidays are in July. **

**But..i can definitely promise you that 'Summer' will start in the next chapter and yea more (i dunno) 'exciting' things(?) will happen (:**

**please comment and review! thanks everyone.**


	8. Summer

**Hello again! so i managed to squeeze in some time between my studying to write this chapter for you guys. As i promised, summer's started for Momo & co. enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Momo called as she dumped her purse on the chair in front of her. When no one replied Momo made her way to the lounge. Nanao was sitting at one of the couches with her legs crossed, reading a business magazine. Momo was about to greet her when the phone started ringing.<p>

*ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, ring rin-*

Nanao kept her eyes glued onto her magazine as she calmly picked up the phone sitting next to her and without saying a word she slammed the phone back down on the receiver again.

"Nanao! Why did you hang up without saying anything?" Momo asked, startled by her cousin's actions.

"Oh, hey Momo-chan, back from work already? Which magazine was today's shoot for?" Nanao asked as she finally noticed her younger cousin's presence.

"Oh today's shoot was for– hey wait a sec! I asked you a questions first-" Momo was interrupted by another phone call.

*ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, ring ring...*

"It's for you." Nanao calmly stated as she went back to reading her magazine.

"How do you know? Are you sure?" Momo asked curiously.

"Of course I know. That girl's been calling every 5 minutes for the past 3 hours since you left. How can I _not_ be sure." Nanao answered, irritated.

Momo picked up the phone reluctantly. "Hello?-"

"_How dare you hang up the phone on mee _again_!" _Rangiku was screaming into the phone. "_And now you finally decide to pick up the phone after hanging up for like the past 100 something times?–"_

"–_Correction. It's only been about 36 times Rangiku–" _Rukia's voice could be heard in the background.

"_Shut up Rukia! It was close enough!- Anyway, I know it's you Nanao, you better tell me where Momo-chan is coz I'm so-" _

"Hey Rangiku-san it's me," Momo said sheepishly.

"_Momo-chan! Oh sorry, forget everything I just said.-Oh wait, HINAMORI MOMO! WHY THE F*** HAVEN'T YOU REPLIED TO OUR TEXTS?_" Rangiku was screaming so loud that Momo had to hold the phone at arm's length where everything could still be heard clearly and Rangiku's voice was booming into the room.

"Oi oi Rangiku! Language!" Nanao screamed back from where she was sitting.

"_Shut your trap Nanao! –Anyway, Momo-chan, I'm waaaitinnng" _Rangiku replied.

"What did you say..." Nanao growled as she slammed her magazine down on the couch and took off her glasses.

"Eh, uh, c-calm d-down Nanao," Momo said, worried. She took the phone into another room to continue her conversation with Rangiku.

"Rangiku-san! You made Nanao so pissed," Momo complained.

"_Ha, score! –oh I meant sorry. Anyway, as you were_ about_ to say...hmm? _Rangiku replied.

"Oh, umm yeah, sorry Rangiku-san I lost my phone-"

"_What?"_

"Well, not lost, just, misplaced it but I'll find it, it's just a little hard coz it's on silent but-"

"_Hinamori Momo!"_

"It's not like I'll never find it, I just don't know where it is so...-actually, I'm looking for it now...well, 2 hours. from _now_."

"_Oh well, that's no problem, infact...it's even better! Now you can tell us what happened Friday night, right here and right now! Kaay, go on, -oi Rukia you'll want a phone for this!"_

Momo swallowed.._oh crap..._ "Umm, ok...so basically, the place was really cool, fancy food, rich people, cocktails, nice outfits-"

"_-Right. We get the picture. Now let's fast-forward a bit and yadi-da past that..." _Rukia interrupted.

"Well he came up with the team and saw me then came over then-"

"_More detail pleeeease..." _Rangiku chimed in.

"Then, he introduced me to the team, I met all the members, three of them fought a lot and there was this one guy who knew a lot about makeup and designer brands and-"

"_Yeah I don't needa know bout them, just about what happened with you." _Rukia interrupted again.

"_Ooh, preferably, what happened with you _and_ Hitsugaya..." _Rangiku butt in.

"Well actually I had to leave soon after that so then he took me downstairs-"

"_Momo-chan, detail, detail, DETAIL!"_

"_Yeah please just get to the point please? What we wanna know?"_

Momo was starting to get frustrated from their constant nagging so she blurted it out.

"Ok! He kissed me kay? –I mean like it wasn't anything big...just a peck? On the lips?"

"_..."_

"–Rangiku-san? Rukia-san?"

"_Ahhhhhhhhh! OMG! KYAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"_He _kissed_ you? Ahhh finallyyyyy!"_

"_Ok, Momo-chan we're coming over right now-"_

"Rangiku-san, I just had work, I gotta sleep, I'll find my phone and text you later ne?"

"_Ok, fine, I'll see you tomorrow kaay?"_

"_Ja Momo."_

"Ja ne Rangiku-san, Rukia-san."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Momo yawned as she stood on her front lawn waiting for Rangiku to come and pick her up for training camp. It was only 7:20am but they had to be on their way before 8am so they could get down to both their camps in time.

Rangiku had decided to pick up Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki first since it was on the way to Momo's house.

Rangiku beeped her car horn as she parked her Land Rover infront of Momo's house.

"Bye Mom, cya Nanao." Momo said as she turned to hug both women.

"Have fun Momo-chan, I'll miss you." Megumi said as she kissed the top of Momo's head.

"Love you Beautiful." Nanao said and hugged Momo back.

"MOMO-CHAAAAN!" Rangiku screamed as jumped off her car and ran towards Momo, throwing her arms around her. Rukia practically pounced on Momo as she hugged her from the back.

"Ohaiyo Megumi-saan!" Rangiku chirped as she let go of Momo and glared at Nanao. "Nanao." Rangiku muttered.

"Rangiku." Nanao replied.

"Well, let's get going, we don't wanna be late ne?" Momo quickly said, breaking the tension between her cousin and her bestfriend.

* * *

><p>Finally after a long 2 hour drive, the 5 girls finally got to the soccer training camp. On the car Rangiku had made Momo sit in the front passenger seat and constantly glanced over at her and giving her cheesy grins. Every time they stopped at the traffic lights, Rangiku would reached over to hug Momo tightly while squealing leaving Tatsuki feeling extremely suspicious but Orihime didn't seem to notice as she went on about her new cake.<p>

Momo and Tatsuki stood at the parking lot taking in the what the training camp looked like: there was a massive field for training and 3 big modern buildings next to it, 2 were dorms and the other was for admin and offices. The 2 dorms both had a smaller field behind it. There was a cluster of smaller buildings on the left of the 3 taller ones, Momo guessed that they were probably the equipment storage and mess hall. Beyond it all was the beach.

"Woah." Tatsuki said, Momo was standing there stunned as well. This was where the they would be staying the whole summer.

The two girls were wearing their red and black soccer uniforms – everyone was required to come in their team uniforms – they figured it was too hot and uncomfortable to be wearing socks and shin pads while they weren't playing yet, so they wore their flip flops instead.

Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia brought down their suitcases from the boot of the car while Momo and Tatsuki were carrying their sports bags on one shoulder.

"Well have fun girls!" Rangiku said.

"We'll come by and see you this afternoon kay?" Orihime said as she hugged Tatsuki then Momo.

"Ja." Tatsuki said.

Rangiku and Rukia gave Momo one last hug before going.

"Bye!" Momo called as she waved.

"Ok, let's go Hinamori." Tatsuki said as she led the way to the admin building.

"Morning ladies, the intro talk will start in an hour so I'll just check off your names, give you your room numbers, your keys and you're free to go unpack. I think the rest will be explained to you at the talk. Today's just mostly admin stuff so it might get a little hectic." a lady with short black hair said to them as they approached the front desk. "Now I just need your names please?"

"Arisawa Tatsuki." Tatsuki said.

"Arisawa, Arisawa, Arisawa, Arisawa – ah here: Arisawa Tatsuki, ohk Miss Arisawa, you're in room 309, here's your key," the lady said after scanning the huge list for Tatsuki's name. "Now the pretty little lady here, what's your name Sweet?"

"Hinamori Momo." Momo replied.

"Momo huh? That _is_ a sweet name," the lady said as she smiled up at Momo. Tatsuki stifled a laugh and Momo could feel her face heat up in embarrassment. "Ohk, room 527 Miss Hinamori, top floor, lucky you... Your keys."

"Arigatou." Momo said as she grabbed her keys and made her way out of the building with Tatsuki.

"That _is_ a sweet name," Tatsuki mocked the lady before cracking up laughing.

"Mou, Tatsuki-san..." Momo complained. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow when she heard Momo call her by her first name instead of 'Captain', Tatsuki secretly felt pleased that Momo had stopped calling her Captain because now it felt more like they were friends instead of teammates.

"Haha, I was just kidding Hinamori. Man they better have lifts coz I am _not _climbing up all those flights of stairs," Tatsuki said as she stared up at the enormous dorm infront of them. They walked inside the building and sighed in relief when they saw the lifts but then their smiles of relief were replaced by irritated frowns when they realized that the lifts had been sealed off with a note that read:

_Welcome to the National Soccer Association's Female Under 20 League Training Camp_

_for Secondary Players._

_As part of the training, elevators are banned and are not allowed to be used _

_at any time by any campers. _

_We apologize for this inconvenience ladies. _

_Please use the 3 different sets of stairs, _

_each of them come with a ramp to help you with getting your luggage up these stairs._

_If that appears to be difficult for you then_

_congratulations you've already learnt your first lesson at training camp: _

_Never pack too much._

"Crap," groaned Tatsuki. "My room's on level 3, dammit, what about you Hinamori?"

"Uh, umm...oh geez, my room's on level 5," Momo grumbled. _So this is what that lady was talking bout when she said 'lucky you'...damn._

"Ooh...top floor, gutted for you Hinamori..." Tatsuki said sympathetically. Both girls grabbed their bags and began to climb the stairs.

Momo noticed that each floor's layout looked the same: there was a small waiting area with a few armchairs at the entrance to each level, then on the other side of the long hallway of rooms there was a reasonably large lobby type lounge with couches, a few small coffee tables, 4 iMacs, a minibar with a bench and several stools.

When they got to the 3rd floor, both Momo and Tatsuki were panting from dragging each of their 2 suitcases up 3 flights of stairs.

"Ok, this is my floor, I'll wait for you on level one in an hour's time for that talk ne?" Tatsuki told Momo as she made her way to her room.

"Ok, see you later Tatsuki-san." Momo replied and inwardly groaned as she realized that her room was still 2 flights of stairs away.

Momo was halfway up her first flight of stairs when the wheels of her suitcase got stuck somehow and she couldn't pull them up the ramp. She started to panicked.

"Oh dear. Would you like some help young lady?" a gentle voice asked from behind her. Momo turned around to see a tall man in his 30s. The man had brown hair and kind eyes, he wore square glasses, he seemed very nice.

"Y-yes please," Momo answered shyly. The man grabbed both her bags a lifted them easily and began walking up the stairs.

"Now what's your name young lady?" the man asked kindly.

"Hinamori Momo."

"Hinamori Momo. Hinamori...it's a nice name." The man smiled at Momo. "Which level are you going to Miss Hinamori?" the man asked as he stopped on the 4th level.

"Level 5, top floor."

"Well that's a long walk up isn't it Hinamori-kun."

"Ehehe...uh hai, sorry for the trouble sir," Momo replied sheepishly.

"Oh that's no problem, I don't mind. I'm actually helping with the coaching here this summer, so I'll see you around Hinamori-kun, I might even have you in one of my coaching sessions ne?" the man said and smiled as they reached the 5th floor.

"Uh hai. Thank you so much sir." Momo said.

"You're very welcome Hinamori-kun." the man replied as he walked back down the stairs.

" 527, 527, 527..." Momo muttered to herself as she walked down the long winding hallways looking for her room. _Finally, found it, room 527._

Momo got out her keys and went into her room where another girl was pulling out various things from her suitcase and throwing it on to her bed. Hearing the door unlock and open, the other girl quickly looked up to see Momo. Her face suddenly lit up as she jumped up.

"Hey you, so you're my roomie huh? Man I was beginning to wonder if I had a roommate or not!" the girl exclaimed happily. "I'm Kurosaki Karin, nice to meet you."

"Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you too Kurosaki-san." Momo smiled and said.

"No need to be so formal, we're gonna be living together for the next 2 months. I'm sure we'll become really good friends Momo. So just call me Karin." the girl said.

"Ok, Karin-chan." Momo said and she began to unpack her bags too.

Karin had black, short-cropped hair and dark grey eyes.

"So how old are you Momo?" Karin asked.

"16, what about you Karin-chan?" Momo asked back.

"I'm 16 too. That means we're the youngest people at this camp!" Karin suddenly exclaimed.

Momo tilted her head slight in confusion.

"Oh, everyone's roommates have been assigned according to ages. So the oldest girls are on level one and the younger ones are up on the top level." Karin explained. "So when's your birthday Momo?"

"June 3rd." Momo replied.

"Wow, that means you're the youngest girl at this camp! You've just turned 16 huh? I turned 16 in May." Karin said. For the rest of the hour Karin and Momo talked and got to know each other. Momo decided that she was going to like this summer a lot. Karin was easy to get along with and Momo was happy that she was her roommate.

* * *

><p>After an hour Momo and Karin went down to level one to meet up with Tatsuki.<p>

"Hey Tatsuki-san, this is Karin-chan. Karin-chan, Tatsuki-san," Momo introduced her 2 friends to each other.

"Arisawa Tatsuki." Tatsuki said as she nodded at Karin.

"Hello, I'm Kurosaki Karin." Karin replied.

"Kurosaki? Are you related to that ginger on Shinigami, right winger Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked Karin.

"Hai, ah umm, he's actually my older brother..." Karin said awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head.

"What?" Momo nearly screamed. "He's your brother? Wow, that's so awesome!"

"Yeah, that's kinda how I got to come on this training camp ehehe..." Karin replied.

"Ok, let's go, everyone's gone already, I don't wanna be late." Tatsuki said. The three of them made their way over to the bleachers on the side of the field where the campers were all seated.

"Ok ladies! Please just take a seat anywhere, we're about to start! Quiet down!" a tall man with short white hair was shouting frustratedly. "_Right._Thank you. Now we'll start."

"Morning everyone, I am Urahara Kisuke, coach for Shinigami, I helped organize this summer camp and will also be one of the main coaches here this summer." Urahara Kisuke stood infront of the bleachers to speak to the girls.

"So firstly: Welcome girls, to the National Soccer Association's Training Grounds. This is the first secondary players camp we've ever held for the under 20 female league so I'd like to congratulate all you girls for being nominated and selected to come on this camp." Urahara said as he clapped his hands together.

"Ohk now I'd like to introduce you to our main coaches here for the summer: Alright. The white haired man just a minute ago was coach Muguruma Kensei. On this side we have Aikawa Love, Tsukabishi Tessai, Hirako Shinji, Zaraki Kenpachi, SoiFon and Aizen Sousuke." Urahara said gesturing to each one.

Momo recognized the last coach mentioned as the man who had helped her carry her luggage earlier on. _Aizen Sousuke...Coach Aizen..._

"Now for your benefit and also for more efficient soccer practice during the summer, we have put you into 13 separate training squads. Each of these squads will be lead by 2 members of Shinigami-" Urahara was interrupted by a series of screams and squeals from the girls after finding out that they would be lead by Shinigami members.

"Ohkaay, as I was saying, we have tried to split you up from any school or club teammates that you may have here with you at this camp, we just want you to be able to work with new soccer players. We won't be playing any soccer today because we have to get the 'housekeeping' done, so after this meeting you are to go have your photos taken for your passes this summer, our security is quite tight so we'd like you to have these passes with you at all times." Urahara started saying again.

"After you have had your photos taken you are free to go and have your lunch, lunch is served from 11:30 to 2pm daily so you are free to have your lunch whenever you like during this time period. –And yes, you _do _use the same mess hall as Shinigami team members-" Urahara added in conveniently then braced himself for the stream of screams to follow...

"I will now read out the squads, so please listen out for your name. Don't worry if you forget which squad you're in, we'll be reading them out in the mess hall later too and they'll also be pinned up on each level in your dorms." Urahara said and then began to read out the squads. "Squad one..."

_-5 minutes later-_

"Squad nine..." Urahara kept reading. Momo sighed, her name still hadn't been called yet, neither had Karin's. Tatsuki had been put into squad six which was lead by Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji. Momo remembered her encounter with those 2 soccer players and wondered if it was such a good idea letting both of them lead them same team...

"Squad ten, lead by Kusaka Sojiro and Hitsugaya Toshiro-" the remaining girls were screaming their heads off when Hitsugaya's name was mentioned while the rest who had already been picked were all groaning. Momo could feel her heart starting to beat faster.

_Please, please, please don't put me in his squad, pleeeease...I can't get too close to him as Momo..please please please..._Momo silently prayed to herself, she secretly did want to be in his squad but didn't want to have her real identity discovered either.

"Hinamori Momo," Urahara started to read the names of the girls in training squad ten. Karin looked at Momo enviously.

_Oh crap._

"Oh wait sorry, I read it wrong, Miss Hinamori is actually in uh...Squad nine! Lead by Hisagi Shuhei and Kira Izuru. Ok now, in squad ten we have got, Kurosaki Karin..." Urahara said.

Momo breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Aw sucks for you Momo," Karin sniggered, she had a huge smile plastered onto her face after finding out that she had been put into Hitsugaya's squad.

When Urahara finally finished reading all the squads, everyone began making their way over to the 2nd floor of the admin building where function rooms were located, there the photographer was going to be taking everyone's photos.

Momo, Tatsuki and Karin made their way over quickly to get close to the front of the line and wrote down their names so they could go have lunch soon.

The photographer inside worked quite fast so the photos were generally very quick. In 10 minutes time, Momo was already at the front of the line waiting outside the room for her photo to be taken.

"OMG that photographer was so cute!"

"And did you see his eyes?"

"Ahh they were gorgeous!"

A group of girls that had just had their photos taken were now huddled together discussing the photographer.

"But he could never beat Hitsugaya Toshiro!" another girl squealed. The rest of the girls nodded and muttered things in agreement as they sighed dreamily.

"Next please, uhh, Miss Hinamori?" the photographer called from inside the room.

Momo walked into the room where a young photographer stood adjusting his camera lens.

_Hmm...he looks really familiar, do I know him from somewhere?_ Momo thought to herself. The photographer looked about 20, he had fair hair with brown streaks running through it and as he looked up at her Momo saw his dazzling baby blue eyes.

_Baby blue eyes..._Momo thought to herself again, trying to think where she's seen this young man before.

"Peachie?" the young photographer's voice interrupted her train of thought. Momo's breath hitched, she looked up at the photographer and her eyes widened as she remembered and realized who this man was.

"Jouda Shinichi..." Momo said, her voice barely a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: DONE!<strong>

**ohk so just a few spoilers, i think i will make Karin a bit of an antagonist a little later in the story but she won't be the main antagonist. **

**i have nothing against Karin, but i just needa make her a little against Momo for a bit..later on, i think i just made it quite obvious when but anyhow...i promise she is NOT bad.**

**i'm kinda real stuck on these pairings too coz theres ichihime ichiruki ulquihime...and all those different pairings out there. i'll try and just stick with hitsuhina but if i do need anotha pairing ..then i'll make it real subtle and i'm real sorry if you dont like it though..**

**rite now i cant guarantee anything coz incase you havent realized i'm actually making everything up as i go so this story is actually not planned (lol yes im real sorry) but dont worry coz i do know where i'm going with this in the end but just not inbetween..hehe**

**please review! thanks**


	9. Nice  Legs and Goals

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm so so _so_ sorry i've been lazy and its been..weeks since i last updated. So as a..sorta apology thing, i stayed up extra late to write this chapter and make it a little longer for you guys. hope you like it! **

**and also i've started writing a 2nd story, it's called 'The Only Exception' (soz about all these random, cheesy song names for story titles, i'll try change that if i write another story) please check out this story and review too!**

**I might start writing a 3rd story soon..i just keep getting these ideas and once i've thought them through a bit i just _have_ to get them down on paper otherwise yeah..it just gets me. lol**

**so i'll be just updating them at different times depending on which one i feel like writing on the day..sorry it might be a bit annoying.**

**anywaaay...chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Peachie-san! What are you doing here?" Jouda exclaimed, snapping Momo out of her trance.<p>

Momo tried to convince Jouda that it wasn't her. "Oh, umm, uh, s-sorry? Umm, I t-think you must have recognized me for someone else, sorry, my name's Hinamori Momo-"

"No, it's not – well actually it might be since no-one knows your real name, oh, which means now I must be one of the few people that do know your name –anyway, please don't argue with me Peachie-san, I _know_ it's you." Jouda interrupted.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I am _not_ Peachie...wh-whoever that might be," Momo added, hoping to convince him.

"Peachie-san, please don't lie to me. I'd recognize you _anywhere_ –remember? that's what I told you, I'm a big fan."

_Crap. That _is_ what he said...he'd recognize me_ anywhere...Momo gave up.

"Ohk fine. I'm sorry, Jouda-kun," Momo sighed in defeat.

"So...what on _earth_ are you doing here Peachie-san?" Jouda asked after a while.

"Well...as you can see I'm not a full time model, I'm only 16. I play soccer at school and I..umm...sorta got picked for this training camp..? I guess..." Momo answered sheepishly.

"WOW, that is _amazing_ Peachie-san! You're not just a talented model but a great soccer player too ne? WOW." Jouda replied excitedly. "But I gotta say..that's quite the..uh..combination."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Momo replied. "So I guess they hired you to do the photography here huh?"

"Yup, well I _did _get quite the appraisal last week for my photos at the after party."

"Oh, well congratulations Jouda-kun!" Momo said as she did a little applause. Jouda then proceeded to take Momo's photo.

"So...I'm guessing no-one here knows that you're Peachie and you wanna keep it that way?" Jouda suddenly asked as he finished his last shot.

"Eheh...yes please?" Momo replied shyly.

"Sure Peachie-san," Jouda said smiling.

"Call me Momo, it's not really a secret to you now anyway, haha."

"Well Momo, I'll be here once a week to get new photos for the weekly reports that go back to the association so, here's my number," Jouda said, handing over a small card. "And if you need anything just give me a call or text me ne?"

"Thank you Jouda-kun and also, thanks soo much for keeping my secret," Hinamori replied.

"That's no problem – I gotta say, I'm actually quite excited to be one of the few people to know your secret, well anyway I'll see you next week huh?"

"Yeah, bye Jouda-kun."

"It was nice seeing you again Pe– I mean Momo." Jouda corrected himself. Momo smiled and gave him quick wave before heading out the door.

"Jeez Momo, you sure took_ your_ time," Karin said, slightly irritated and rolled her eyes. "I was hoping to introduce you to my brother and his teammates at the mess hall but I bet most of Shinigami have already cleared out by now."

"Eheh, sorry Karin-chan, I just got..umm...caught up?" Momo apologized.

"You mean that photographer back there was hitting on you?" Tatsuki growled as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Man, he is messing with the wrong guy..." Tatsuki cracked her knuckles and started to make her way back to the door when Momo ran up and stopped her.

"Wait wait wait, Tatsuki-san, he didn't do a thing, let's just...go to the mess hall for lunch now ne?" Momo said.

"Fine, that bastard's pretty damn lucky I'm hungry today..." Tatsuki grunted as she, Momo and Karin made their way over to the mess hall.

* * *

><p>"Ooh tacos for lunch! They're my favorite!" Hinamori squealed as they lined up for their meal. The mess hall was like an oversized school cafeteria, the whole room was filled with tables and chairs. The people who were already in the huge hall were all spread out, sitting in little clusters of threes or fours, no-one was all that familiar with anyone yet.<p>

"Oi Tatsuki! Over here!" a tall girl with chestnut hair tied up in a high braid ponytail, hollered across the huge mess hall, receiving many weird looks from the other people in the building.

"Thanks Kiyomizu!" Tatsuki hollered back as she dragged Momo, who was holding her plate of tacos, over to other girl's table. The people in the mess hall now directed their glances to Tatsuki and Momo.

"Hey Tatsuki where were you?" the Kiyomizu girl asked as Tatsuki and Momo approached her table

"Sorry, we got caught up with photos. Hinamori, this is my roommate Kiyomizu. Kiyomizu, Hinamori." Tatsuki said.

"Hey, I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you Kiyomizu…umm.."

"Kiyomizu Amaterasu, nice to meet you Hinamori. Just call me Kiyomizu, my first name's waay too long."

"Hai, Kiyomizu-san."

"So which squad are you in Kiyomizu?" Tatsuki asked.

"Squad 9, with Hisagi Shuhei! –that's good right? He's the Shinigami captain." Kiyomizu replied.

"Hey that means you're in the same squad as Hinamori, she's in squad 9 too."

"Sweeet. At least I know someone in my squad now. Which squad are you in Tatsuki?" Kiyomizu asked

"Squad 6."

Just then, the mess hall erupted with screams and the 3 girls turned to see what had caused the commotion. Some Shinigami members came into the mess hall to get their lunch.

"Woah. Tatsuki! Look its Shinigami! I've never seen them up close before, wow, and we'll get to see them everyday!" Kiyomizu said excitedly.

"Momo! Found you!" Karin called as she came up to the table. "Hey my brother's finally here. I gotta introduce you to them!"

"Eh...umm...I..." Momo looked over at Tatsuki, unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead Hinamori, we'll wait for you over here." Tatsuki said.

Girls were already starting to gather around the table that the Shinigami team were sitting at.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin called across the swarm of girls.

"Yo Karin," orange haired boy replied and gave a small wave.

"Look. Hitsugaya is _not_ here!" Kusaka, a member of Shinigami screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. Most of the girls crowded around their table groaned and walked back to their own tables.

"Oi Kusaka!" Renji grabbed his shoulders and shook him as he hollered in his face. "There were some decent chicks just then! Why'd you tell them Hitsugaya wasn't here and make them leave?"

"Well, it's the truth and sorry, but some people wanna eat their lunch in peace Abarai. But obviously, you don't. You know what? Now that I think about it, I should've just shooed you away instead 'coz you are twice as loud and irritating as those girls." Kusaka sniggered.

"Oi, you wanna say that again Kusaka?" Renji yelled as stood up from his seat.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'll say it again, I'll say it as many times as you want me to -I don't mind," Kusaka sneered.

"You-" Renji said as he raised a fist only to be held back by Hisagi.

"Oi, Abarai, calm down, don't take things so seriously." Hisagi scolded.

"Yeah Renji, you gotta be a man and stop whinging like a girl," Ikkaku sniggered.

"Yeah puh-_leease_, it is _soo_ not pretty when you whine like that Renji," Yumichika added in.

"Huh? You wanna pick a fight with me huh Ikkaku?" Renji yelled again.

"Oi, oi Renji, tone it down. Everyone can hear you." Ichigo hissed. Renji looked up to see all eyes in the mess hall on him. His face started heating up and he sat down slowly and cleared his throat.

"Hey Ichi-nii, it took you long enough to get here," Karin said as she approached the table with Momo behind her.

"Hn, slept in...anyway, did you get your photo taken?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup. Oh, Ichi-nii, this is my roommate. Her name's Hinamori Momo." Karin said cheerfully as she turned and dragged Momo beside her.

"Hello...?" Momo smiled and said shyly.

"Hey, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said and shook her hand. "So, you're the unfortunate kid that's gotta share a room with Karin huh?"

"Ichi-nii," Karin growled.

"Chill. I'm kidding." Ichigo said. "So, are you ready for the 'kick-off' this afternoon?"

"The what?" Karin asked, confused.

"The 'kick-off', it's like a prelim, sort of. They're gonna make each of you do some kinda trial-type thing – and don't ask me what it is 'coz I've got no idea. But anyway, all the coaches are gonna be gathered there along with all of us and some other people involved with this training camp so basically it's an opportunity for you to give a good first impression." Ichigo answered.

"Are you kidding? They're gonna make _each_ of us go out there _one by one_ and do this trial infront of _everyone_? There's like a freaking 130 something of us!" Karin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, crazy right." Ichigo replied.

"How come we didn't hear about this? Urahara said there'd be no soccer today." Karin said.

"Well, that's Urahara for you. I bet he'll be making an announcement any minute now..." Just as Ichigo said that Kensei's voice came booming over the loud speaker:

"_Attention everyone! You're all to come to the training field in your school soccer team uniforms and soccer boots in 30 minutes. Now, move it!"_

"Hmm, just as I thought..." Ichigo muttered.

"Ugh. Ok, see you later Ichi-nii."

"Ja."

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Man this Urahara guy's really starting to piss me off. I barely had time to finish my lunch!" Tatsuki grumbled as she and Momo made their way over to the bleachers on the side of the huge training field. They were both wearing their black and red Karakura Infernoes uniform with their soccer boots and socks.<p>

"Ok happy campers!" Urahara announced. "I'm sorry for the late notice but it seems like I just forgot a small piece of important information in my introductory speech this morning – ehehe, a small piece of _very _important information." Urahara said sheepishly as Kensei shot him a threatening glare. "Well anyway, we are just going to have a sort of preliminary test for all of you –its just so we can see you know...the level that you are at, and maybe, uh also, those of you who might be at a higher level. So I'll get Kensei to explain the instructions."

"Right. LADIES! I am _not_ going to say this twice so LISTEN UP!" Kensei's shouted at the girls on the bleachers. "Right. This is what's going to happen: You're going to line up and sit yourselves in order of ages so that the oldest is right here in front of me and the youngest will be right at the back of the bleachers there. This should be easy because it's just in order of your rooms. Now MOVE IT!

"Well, good luck Hinamori!" Tatsuki said as she made her way to Kiyomizu who was near the front.

"Come on! Come on! Hurry up!" Kensei kept on shouting.

"Momo! Up here! Karin called from the top of the bleachers. Momo ran up and sat next to Karin. Momo gulped when she remembered that she was the youngest one here.

"Right. Well that took you long enough." Kensei started to speak again. "All of you are going to do this drill by yourselves, infront of everyone here, including coaches. There will be 5 Shinigami guys on the field, including the goalie, Chad –where the heck are those bastards?"

"Yo Kensei! Calm down, we're here." Hisagi called as he led Shinigami onto the field. As soon as he said that, all the girls on the bleachers started screaming and squealing. Kensei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he shot Hisagi a threatful glare.

"LADIES!" Kensei shouted over the screams. "As I was saying, each of you are going to come up here infront of all of us –yes, including everyone in Shinigami. You're all going to try to get the ball past the 4 Shinigami guys defending the goal." Kensei gestured over to Renji, Yumichika, Kusaka and Kira, who were each positioned at different places on the field.

"They will be going easy on you –although they're not too good at going easy, they'll still try. They all have a section of the field which they can't leave." Kensei motioned to the white lines ruled across the field, 5 metres away from each other.

"If you do manage to get past all 4 of them you are going take a shot at goal. Chad will be defending the goal and he is _not_ going to go easy on anyone. I have to say, not all Shinigami guys can get past Chad so I don't really expect any of you to get the ball past him either..."

"What kind of a drill is this?" Ikkaku said from the sidelines as Kensei kept talking. "Is Muguruma f**king crazy? There's like 130 of them and we have to sit here and watch _all _of them?"

"Well actually, I don't think many of them will be able to get past even just one of our guys, so it should be fast." Hisagi commented.

"Yeah, good point, let's just hope so. This trial's still important for them to make a good first impression on their coaches." Toshiro added on.

"Yo Toshiro, you're here now." Ichigo greeted.

"It's Hitsugaya, Kurosaki."

"Oi Hitsugaya, where were you? You missed all those chicks flooding our table at lunch time looking for you. Some were decent." Ikkaku said. "Oh wait, you don't needa see them when you've got a hot model girlfriend like Peachie."

"She's not my girlfriend, yet" Toshiro smirked.

"_Yet. _Man, you are just...too lucky." Ikkaku replied. "Oi, talking 'bout hot chicks, did you guys see that one in the mess hall?"

"I think there were quite a few of them in that mess hall Ikkaku" Ichigo commented.

"Oi Ichigo! You should know her, she was with your sister." Ikkaku said.

"Who? That kid Hinamori?" Ichigo asked.

"Oi you even know her name? Man did you see her legs? Nicest f**king legs I've ever seen!" Ikkaku hollered.

"No, I'm not a pervert like you so I didn't drool over her legs." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo you-"

"Cut it out, they're 'bout to start" Hisagi interrupted Ikkaku.

"Right. First up: Mori Chiyo." Kensei announced.

A tall girl with short-cropped auburn hair stood up and dribbled the ball over to the first white line on the field. Kensei blew the whistle. Mori Chiyo quickly dribbled the ball past Kira's section, Kusaka stepped up and got the ball off her but Chiyo managed to get the ball back into her possession. Chiyo got past 2 people before Yumichika successful took the ball off her. The whistle blew again.

"Next!" Kensei shouted. None of the coaches said anything to Chiyo, no compliments, no nothing.

_-an hour later-_

The next 75 girls went by very fast. Most of them made it past Kira before the ball got taken off them by Kusaka. A few couldn't even get past Kira while the others made it up to Yumichika.

The whistle blew again.

"NEXT!" Kensei barked. "Kiyomizu Amaterasu!"

"Alright! Let's do this! Whoo!" Kiyomizu yelled as she clapped her hands together and made her way to the line.

"Whoo! Kiyomizu!" Tatsuki hollered along with another girl from Kiyomizu's school.

Momo watched in amazement as Kiyomizu easily dribbled the ball down the field past Kira, Kusaka _and_ Yumichika.

"Ooh, you're a good one huh? Got it past all 3 of those bastards." Renji sniggered as Kiyomizu entered his section of the field.

"Thanks dude," Kiyomizu said sarcastically and played along.

"Well, ya ain't gonna get past me, so why don't you be a good lil girl and give me that ball huh?"

"Soz, no can do bra," Kiyomizu smirked and kicked the ball in the air, past Renji, caught it on her chest and dribbled out of Renji section.

"WHOOOOOO! KIYOMIZU!" several girls screamed.

"Oh-hoho, Renji...look who just got his ass whipped by a girrrl!" Ikkaku hollered leaving all the Shinigami guys cracking up and Renji giving him the finger.

Kiyomizu took a shot at goal but Chad caught it.

The whistle blew again.

"Next! Arisawa Tatsuki!"

"Good shot Kiyomizu!" Tatsuki said as she passed Kiyomizu on her way to the front line.

Tatsuki also dribbled the ball easily past all four of the defenders. Momo watched as Tatsuki stopped the ball with her foot, a few metres infront of the goal. Tatsuki breathed in deeply then exhaled and kicked the ball hard. Chad dived for the ball and missed it when he tried to stop it with his left hand but he soon brought up his right hand and stopped the ball single-handedly.

The whistle blew. "Next!"

"Hey, good job kid," Kensei said as Tatsuki made her way back to the bleachers.

Momo gulped nervously. _If Tatsuki can't even get it in then it's impossible for any of us too..._

_-another 49 girls later-_

Momo felt extremely bad for the girl who had just gone up only to have the ball taken off by Kira as soon as she stepped into his section.

"Dude, she sucks!" Karin muttered. "Seriously, is everyone here really _that_ bad?"

"Oi Kurosaki, shut it. Let's see if you can do any better." Kensei barked after hearing her comment.

"Watch me." Karin sniggered as she stood up and walked over to the starting line. Momo watched, stunned, as Karin dribbled the ball with ease just like Kiyomizu and Tatsuki had, Karin added in a lot of tricks too as she passed Yumichika and Renji.

"Tch." Coach SoiFon muttered as she looked at Karin with disdain.

"Oi showing off won't earn you brownie points!" Kiyomizu suddeny hollered across the field from the bleachers. Tatsuki smirked as several other girls started to giggle.

Karin shot Kiyomizu a glare then did a fancy kick to get the ball into the air, flying past Renji and caught it on her chest and continued dribbling the ball into Chad's section, closer to the goal.

"Yaaay-yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about! Suck on that Renji!" Karin turned around and screamed at Renji. Suddenly someone kicked the ball away from Karin and the whistle blew. "NEXT!"

"What?" Karin screamed. "Chad! What the heck? Oi that's not fair."

"No, that's pretty fair; you weren't concentrating and got close enough to the goal for Chad to kick it away from you." Kensei stated, trying to keep calm.

"No! You said we'd get a shot at goal first! I never got a shot at goal! This is so unfair!" Karin started screaming again.

"Oi Kensei, let's just stop this commontion. Just give her another shot at goal and get this over and done with," another coach, Love calmly suggested.

"_Thank_ you," Karin rolled her eyes as she took her position again. Karin did a big run up and kicked the ball, hard, towards the goal. Chad was about to jump for the ball but then stopped himself and watched as the ball flew towards the goal, hit the metal frame and rebounded.

Everyone watched silently in amusement and surprise as the ball made contact with the ground. The silence was soon broken by Renji's hysterical laughter.

"AHAHAHA HA HA HA HAHA HAHA –SUCKAAAA!" Renji hollered at Karin. The whistle blew.

"Next! And last: Hinamori Momo." Kensei announced.

Momo stood up and made her way over to the starting line. Her heart was beating faster and faster, all eyes were now on her. Momo clenched her fists together nervously.

"WHOOOOOOO! LET'S GO HINAMORI!" Tatsuki called out.

"Whooooooooo Hinamori!" Kiyomizu hollered.

"Oi oi look, that's the Hinamori chick, oi Hisagi look," Ikkaku said as he continued to nudged Hisagi's arm.

"I'm looking, she's like centre of attention right now Ikkaku, how can I not be looking at her." Hisagi muttered in annoyance.

"Damn her legs are mostly covered by her socks now. But their still hot huh? –told you they were nice."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean they're good at kicking a soccer ball, she's the youngest one here so don't get your hopes up." Toshiro stated nonchalantly.

"Oi Hitsugaya, don't ruin the mood." Ikkaku retorted.

Kensei blew the whistle, motioning for Momo to start. Momo swiftly dribbled the ball past Kira, Kusaka, Yumichika and Renji with ease.

"Woah. Man, she's fast." Hisagi commented with surprise.

"Too bad she won't be able to get it past Chad." Toshiro added.

Momo breathed in deeply and then breathed out.

"Whooo! You can do it Hinamori!" Tatsuki called from the bleachers.

_Here it goes..._Momo thought as she kicked the ball up in the air with her right foot.

"Dude, come on. The whole 'kick-the-ball-up-with-right-foot-and-shoot-for-left-side-of-goal' thing won't work with Chad." Ichigo muttered.

"Aw noo!" Kiyomizu whined when she saw what Momo was doing.

"No, wait, it's not what you think –just watch." Tatsuki said to Kiyomizu and waited.

As the ball started to fall down again, Chad got ready to dive for the right side of the goal. Momo quickly swivelled and kicked the ball with her left foot. Chad dived. The ball flew towards the right side of the goal and straight into the net.

Chad looked down at the ball on the ground behind him and then back at the raven-haird girl standing infront of him. Everyone was stunned and speechless.

"W-what just happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Woah. Did she just..." Ikkaku started.

"Yup. She did." Hisgai confirmed.

"Wow. Was that..." Kiyomizu asked, stunned.

"Yup. Hitsugaya's goal-scoring kick." Tatsuki smirked.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO HINAMORI!" Kiyomizu hollered and broke the silence.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" Tatsuki joined in. Soon all the girls on the bleachers stood up and cheered wildly for Momo.

"WHOOOOO MOMO-CHAAAAAAAAN!" a familiar voice screamed over all the other noises. Momo quickly turned her head just in time to see Rangiku's cheery face before getting caught inbetween her breasts as Rangiku wrapped Momo in a hug.

"MOMO!" Rukia screamed as she joined in the hug.

"Great goal Momo-chan!" Orihime chirped as she ran over too. "Tatsuki-chaaan!"

"Eheh, thanks guys." Momo replied sheepishly.

"Oi how'd you guys get in here?" Tatsuki asked as she walked over. "Good job Hinamori!"

"Oi everyone! That was my kid right there!" Yoruichi shouted at the coaches.

"Yeah, Shihouin there came over to visit and got us in." Rangiku explained while gesturing to Yoruichi who was screaming out things at the coaches.

"Right. Good work everyone. You can leave now –and do you guys over there mind getting off the field?" Kensei shouted back at Yoruichi.

"Shut it Muguruma!" Yoruichi snapped back. "Hey great work Kiddo!" Yoruichi said and patted Momo on the back.

"Oh my gosh. Have you been to the beach yet Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked eagerly.

Momo shook her head.

"Then what are we waiting for? –let's go!" Rukia exclaimed.

"But it's late afternoon already! We can't swim now." Tatsuki replied.

"Then we'll play beach volleyball, we brought a ball with us. Come on! Hurry! Go get changed!" Rangiku said. "Ooh! And who's your friend over there?"

"Who? –Kiyomizu?"

"Yup. Tell her to come too!"

* * *

><p>"Man she was amazing." Ikkaku said as he slumped down onto the couch. The Shinigami guys were now chilling in one of their lounges snacking on junk food from the mini bar.<p>

"And hot." Kusaka commented.

"Oi oi, Kusaka, I had my eyes on her first, so lay off." Kira said.

"Wow, and her legs..." Renji added.

"Which squad is she in?" Toshiro asked nonchalantly but as soon as he asked that, everyone's head snapped up. Soon everyone grabbed their list of people in their squad and franctically scanned through it looking for Momo's name.

"Yosh! We've got her!" Hisagi cheered and the rest groaned.

"Anyway, how's it going with Peachie?" Ichigo asked Toshiro.

"She's gonna be Iceboy's girlfriend soon." Kusaka replied for Toshiro.

* * *

><p>Momo was sitting on the beach in a yellow tank top and white mini-shorts, with her 2 bestfriends, Rangiku and Rukia, listening to Rangiku talk about the kids at summer camp. Orihime had gone for a walk with Tatsuki and Kiyomizu.<p>

"...and there's this one girl, she's about our age. She is soo sweeeet! We share a cabin with her. Her name's Yuzu and she's Orihime-chan's partner. Ooh! –and did I tell you that–" Rangiku was cut off by Momo's cell phone ringing.

'_We are young, we run free_

_Stay up late, we don't sleep_

_Got our friends, got the night_

_We'll be alright...'_

"Ooh! Who's calling you?" Rangiku asked as she picked up Momo's phone to look at the caller ID displayed on the screen.

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

"Kyaaaaaah! Hitsugaya's calling youuu! Hurry up! Pick up!" Rangiku squealed and shoved the phone in Momo's face.

"H-hello? Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo said nervously.

"_Hey, how're you? I was wondering if you were busy tonight? Maybe we could go out for dinner_?" Toshiro's voice came over the phone.

"Y-you mean like...a date?" Momo asked even more nervous. Rangiku was about to squeal at the word 'date' but Rukia quickly covered her mouth.

"_Yeah, a date."_

"Sure."

"_Sweet. So where do you want me to pick you up?"_

"..." Momo's breathing hitched as she started to panic. _Oh no. What do I say now? I can't tell him that I'm staying here by the beach..._

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 9 for ya! hope you liked it!<strong>

**sorry i had to make Karin all annoying in this chapter -but i did warn you that she would be a bit of an antagonist for a small part of the story... just for you Karin fans out there. I personally have NOTHING against Karin whatsoever. I really don't mind her at all. -if anyone wanted to know..**

**Please review REVIEW! and please go read my other story too! 'The Only Exception! -read and review. And also watch out for my next story if i decide to write it soon! **

**Thanks so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone. Sorry, it's been so long since I last updated. I'm sorry, and yes I'll admit that I was kinda trying to hide and pretend that I hadn't been on Fanfiction at all but some of you smart cookies caught me out on that and PM'd saying that some of my favourite stories had just been published a couple of days ago.

So this is my big apology ):

And … I have some more apologies to make…

I've just read through all of my stories (whatever I've put out there so far anyway) and to be honest I am so incredibly embarrassed by my horrific writing, grammar and 'idea-expressing' skills (or lack of) that I just wanna delete them… but then I figured that it would kinda be a bit of a waste considering the excitement-turned-into-effort that I had put into writing them so… I think I will at least continue a couple of my stories.

Unfortunately, a couple obviously means not all of them and sadly this story, _'We'll Be Alright', _is no officially cancelled.

I'm really sorry, I've run into a horrible dead-end with this one and quite frankly whatever great long idea I was so enthusiastic about back when I initially wrote the first chapters of this story, has just up and left. So honestly I really do not have any motivation and much faith in my big storyline anymore and I really can't write anymore for it.

BUT

The GOOD NEWS is that I'm hoping to get some motivation + time (which, in case you have not figured out, equates to more updates!) so I can hopefully finish at least one story. At the moment I'm thinking about focusing on _'The Only Exception' _and hopefully my writing will sort of become better as I restart the chapter updating – I have a really clear idea of where I want this to go and most of the finer deets have also been sussed out, atm its really just the ending that's a bit unclear and needs a bit of time to think about – but that's a while away so you lovely readers just focus on whatever I will (hopefully) post up soon and the Ending and I shall work it out (:

READERS STILL INTERESTED IN FINDING OUT ABOUT "WE'LL BE ALRIGHT"

Another thing about _We'll Be Alright…_

If I get enough requests (which you can make via PM or reviews) I will write up a long detailed summary of everything that was supposed to happen in the story. (When I say detailed, it means detailed as in, it wont be some pathetic little synopsis but an all events thing)

It may have to take up to at least 2 updates to get through the whole thing because, as I mentioned in one my AN's waaaaaay back, the story was meant to be in 2 parts.

So, if you'd like that to happen: please review _'We'll Be Alright' _or PM me and as I said, if there are enough requests from different people I'll start writing it up.

But before then…please keep a look out for any chapter updates that may come through anytime…for _'The Only Exception'_.

Remember to review! Fanfic has made it easier to review now – so please do! Even a smiley will do, just a :) :D :| :S :( (*^^)v

So I know your general opinion of the chapter :)

I shall try my best to make the chapters more exciting and also try to improve my writing.

Once again, I'm sorry about cancelling this story

Tis' all.

- P


	11. Housekeeping, adoption all that jazz

Sorry everyone for another on of these messages

People have already mentioned adopting _'We'll Be Alright'_

and frankly - **Please Don't Adopt It!**

ohk, I'm sorry for being so stingy, petty, miser - whatever you wanna call me but honestly, I'd really appreciate it if you don't just kinda, to be blunt, take my idea.

A lot of Fanfic Authors also ask their readers not to adopt their idea so this isn't uncommon and yes, i know there's a tonne of Fanfic Authors that are happy for readers to continue their ideas for them.  
>I'm really sorry i'm not one of them because these ideas are things that took me aaages to think up get the plot settled and i had to draw inspiration out of a lot of things, news articles, daily life etc. to plan all the events that are (were) going to take place in the story.<p>

so I'm extremely sorry but please let me reiterate: PLEASE DO NOT ADOPT THIS STORY.  
>Please. Por favor. S'il vous plaît. Onegaishimasu. Bitte, Sagen Sie etwas. Jebal. Per favore.<p>

):

BUT...

by all means - if this, or any of my other stories spark up an idea for you and you wanna use that inspiration for your own **totally different** story then I have no objections.

Inspiration/ideas like these.. e.g.

double life as model and sports star, normal girl meeting famous soccer player, pro model (and only model identity) photoshoot with soccer star, normal girl training with professional sports stars.

^stuff like that but PLEASE do not do this:

e.g. Model and High school soccer player meets Pro soccer star at arranged photoshoot, model meets soccer star in real life because model is so good at soccer (or any sport actually)

but if you honestly really wanna use the whole double life as model and high school soccer player meets famous sports star in both lives idea then please please **please **make whatever is gonna happen real different. and **please tell me first?** or PM me? just tell me in some way so i'm ready to reign in some emotions and calm myself haha.  
>If you were to do that and don't particularly mind..then a small recognition of me (fullyBleach) would be really nice of you. Just a small thing in the Author's Note at the top of the page of Chapter 1 maybe.. sorry for being so picky and annoying and selfish - yes, i know i'd be really annoyed at me if i were a reader.<p>

but doing all that ^ would be nice of you! (:

and reviewer **Saxophone**

sorry i didnt know how to tell you since i couldn't do a PM or anything. but.. as long as its very different then thats fine and if you don't mind..a small recognition of me in the first chapter A/N would also be really sweet of you! (:

Thank you

Also another thing - I honestly feel the need to promote a few stories for those of you looking for good stories to read (:

Bleach:

My personal favorite Bleach Fanfic of all time has to be:

Remembering Winter by ichigosmoothie (you can find this one on my favorites list)

if you like Bleach highschool setting Fanfics then these two are good (in my opinion anyway, i like fluffy stories too)...

Frozen Secret by PhoenixSong4232

Locking doors and Finding love by adelea

just if anyone was interested.

if you like Naruto (SasuSaku pairing) then there are a lot on my favourite stories list that are really good too (: (honestly i think all those good Naruto fanfics are slowing dragging me away from Bleach - Noo! but i like both anyway)

so i hope that the fresh (at least i'm hoping its fresh for you anyway), the fresh reading material will keep you busy (:

t'was all.

love, P


End file.
